<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[1x3]夜风 by Yuelaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893534">[1x3]夜风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuelaine/pseuds/Yuelaine'>Yuelaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 失忆梗, 杰尔马黑道设定, 现pa, 骨科乱伦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuelaine/pseuds/Yuelaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>-<br/>伊治打开门，就看见山治坐在门口。</p><p>他坐在高出门槛一阶的台阶上，头靠着墙壁睡着。金色的额发挡住脸，一切在仅有月光的照耀下晦暗不明。二月的天气的确有些冷，所以他即使睡梦中身体也蜷缩着，在黑暗里看起来那样的瘦小。</p><p>伊治站定看了一会儿，才走了过去。<br/>抱入怀中的身体冰凉，天知道他已经在这里坐了多久。<br/>身体悬空的一刻山治终于醒来，迷茫的睁开眼看着近在眼前将他打横抱起的人，“…？”<br/>“睡吧。”伊治轻轻说，手掌轻轻摩挲着他的后背，“我回来了。”<br/>山治没有回答。他从来不会回答。但是他将脸埋在了伊治的胸膛里，像是索求温暖的小兽，金色的发丝瘙痒了伊治的脖颈，在月光下熠熠生辉。<br/>伊治穿过客厅，将他抱进卧室里，锁链在地板上发出沙沙的声音。他将他轻轻放在床上，瘦削的身体一接触到床单就深深地陷进去。他帮他盖好被子，看着他呼吸愈加和缓，渐渐陷入了深眠。<br/>他在床边站了一会儿，想走开，却发现自己的一片衣角不知什么时候被睡梦中的山治握在手里。</p><p>-<br/>厨房里有放在保温饭盒里面的饭菜，已经有些凉了。伊治没有打开厨房的灯，就在黑暗里坐在桌边，趁着月光，拿出饭菜吃了起来。<br/>其实他已经在外面吃过饭了，和一个打算与与杰尔马建立合作关系的帮派的人。这个叫做万国的集团掌握着全市一半以上的餐饮行业，而杰尔马掌控着军火的输出。他们都相信两方的合作会给彼此带来巨大的利益。<br/>父亲很激动，喝的有点多，他将父亲送回了家里，吩咐女仆和保镖照顾好他，就又开车回到了这个两室一厅的小房子。</p><p> </p><p>很美味。<br/>软嫩的鸡蛋唇齿留香，浸在浑浊肉汁中的肉有着脆脆的外皮，淋在配菜上的酱汁光泽诱人，雪白的饭团在最底层，形状完美，饭香悠远。<br/>伊治已经不是第一次吃到山治做的饭了，但是每一次吃都会觉得惊异而满足，并且不由自主的在想从前的那个他做出的东西会不会更加美味。</p><p>他没吃过曾经的山治做出的饭菜。或者说他甚至一度以为山治根本不会做饭。他本以为那些愚蠢的梦想早就被尘封在幼时黑暗逼仄的牢笼里。</p><p>但是显然没有。</p><p>他只是更善于伪装，将自己伪装成那个沉默，软弱，逆来顺受的身份。儿子，弟弟，或者失败品。在所有人都以为他接受命运之时悍然反击。</p><p>而做饭，这个伊治连他怎么学会都不知道的技能（就像他也不知道山治究竟是怎么认识那只猴子，那个绿色的家伙，还有那个长鼻子一样），已经成为他的本能，在他几乎变成一片空白之后仍根植于他破碎的灵魂。</p><p>每每想到山治有那么多他不知道的地方，伊治内心角落里某株暗色的藤蔓就疯狂蔓延。</p><p>-<br/>伊治逼近躺在床上的山治。<br/>他还在睡。身体深陷于被子和柔软的床垫中央，窗帘没有拉，月光从窗外一泄而入，在山治的身上剪切出孤单的阴影。<br/>被子的起伏是那样的暧昧，山治的侧脸像是镀了一层细腻的光，纤长睫毛的末梢点了碎金，随着呼吸轻轻颤抖。</p><p>他掀开被子，毫不犹豫的拉开那两条修长的腿，将手指探了进去。</p><p>睡梦中的人几乎立刻惊醒，一时间抖得像风中落叶，眼里的惊恐完完整整的落在伊治的眼睛里。</p><p>这是从十六岁那个夜晚贯穿至今的恐惧，伊治还记得那个夜晚，还有那之后更多的夜晚，他是怎样将这个和自己同龄，甚至连脸都一模一样的弟弟，殴打，压制，然后一遍一遍的强制侵入。<br/>八岁那年母亲死去之后，他就再也没看到过山治的泪水。在他们的家族，哭泣从来带不来怜爱和安慰，只有冷漠和斥责。<br/>而在那天晚上，伊治看着身下的人因为痛苦和屈辱不断撞破眼眶滑落进头发的泪水，内心是一种当时伊治自己都不明白的狂喜和扭曲的满足感。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，这一切已经被他遗忘了。<br/>伊治眼看着月光下那双蓝眼睛中露骨的恐惧随着人的清醒渐渐消退，变成了一种迷茫但柔软的东西。伊治的手指在他的体内潦草的扩张，挤了润滑涂满自己的性器，然后插了进去。<br/>山治微微张着嘴，因为疼痛身体紧绷着，手指绞紧了身下的床单，但却没有一丝抵抗，也没有发出一点声音，任凭伊治侵犯自己的身体。<br/>而之前，不把他绑起来或者打的没有力气，山治是不可能就范的。</p><p>我的，我的，都是我的。<br/>伊治一遍一遍侵入，柔软的内里温顺的裹紧他的阴茎，就像这个不再拒绝自己的人，眼里也终于落下了自己的样子。<br/>山治的脸开始潮红，喘息变得急促，但是仍然没有声音，他的手松开了床单，颤抖的指尖揪紧伊治的袖子。<br/>“我是谁？”伊治问道，狠狠捣了进去，逼得身下人一阵颤抖，“我是谁？”<br/>没有回答。山治紧咬着嘴唇，眼底潮湿像是要哭出来，快感和疼痛逼得他浑身泛起粉红，他的双腿内侧因为打的太开而痉挛，阴茎颤抖的翘起，眼睛哀求的看着伊治。<br/>“叫我的名字。”<br/>山治微微张开嘴，仰起了头，喉咙颤抖着上下滚动。自从两人住在一起之后，伊治不再让山治留胡子，伊治俯下身，舔舐他光洁的下颌，继而张嘴用牙齿轻轻磕咬他的喉咙，致命部位被如此玩弄让山治颤抖的更厉害，这一切却让伊治更加兴奋。<br/>他更加粗暴的侵入，性器愈发胀大挤压着柔嫩的内部，山治的阴茎也开始颤抖，他的眼底泛着水光，手指紧紧揪着伊治的衣服，金色的头发披散着露出光洁的额头。</p><p>最后高潮的时候伊治神使鬼差的在那儿印下了一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>一切结束之后山治因为疲惫昏昏欲睡，他身上的大T恤被揉的不像样子，凌乱的露出带着咬痕的锁骨。伊治轻轻退了出来，帮他盖好了被子，在他旁边躺下，看着他。<br/>意识不清中山治向伊治的方向靠近了一点，又靠近了一点，然后缩起身体背部靠在了伊治的胸膛上。他就像找到了巢穴的雏鸟，在温暖之下放松身体，很快进入深眠。<br/>伊治看着他这一系列小动作，和蜷缩在自己怀里的侧脸，像是有小爪子抓挠他的神经末梢，嘴角攀上了一丝他自己都不知道的笑意。</p><p>现在他都是我的。</p><p>-<br/>第二天伊治醒来时候山治已经不在身边，而悠悠的饭香飘了进来。伊治坐了起来，惊讶自己竟然完全没有发觉山治起床的动作。<br/>作为睡梦中都能把靠近他的人利落的过肩摔的人，他的警惕性什么时候这么低了。<br/>揉了揉额角，他起了床，沿着锁链的走向走进厨房。</p><p>山治右脚的锁链已经锁了一年多，就算中途换了次房子，那个精钢的，有着皮革内衬的锁环也不会拿下来。而他们已经在这个房子生活七个月了。<br/>锁链也是精钢的，细细的盘绕在地板上，伊治知道，如果完全伸长锁链，山治也只能到达门廊的台阶处，接触不到门，所以也没办法打开门。<br/>丰盛的早餐摆在餐桌上，每样都让人食指大动。此时山治站在厨房里，拿着一把小小的水果刀，费力的处理着一块巨大的牛肉。</p><p>这是伊治唯一允许山治持有的锋利物品。</p><p> </p><p>——那时失忆后的山治总是在厨房里徘徊，经常缩在厨房的角落就那样睡去，有时候会好奇地摆弄房子本身带的锅和油烟机。伊治开始是本着测试的心态，购回了食材、更多的炊具与餐具，山治接过食材后开心的孩子似的目光像是扎入他心脏的锋利的刺。</p><p>他抱着手臂看着山治站在厨房里新奇的摆弄那些器具，像没见过一样挨个试着它们的功能，然后拿出了食材，呆愣了片刻就像找到了灵魂一样，拿起一旁的菜刀开始处理。<br/>开始很生涩，但是明显他是知道应该做什么的，后来越来越娴熟，伊治冷眼看着他握着锋利菜刀的右手上上下下。他看不太懂他在做什么，但是不一会儿厨房就飘出了饭香，伊治就那样靠在门口看着他用光了所有的食材做了一桌子的菜，然后绞着双手在一边开心的看着他。<br/>像是在讨赏的狗。</p><p>伊治一挥手掀翻了桌子。</p><p>山治的瞳孔随着飞溅的食物骤然放大，他呆愣的听着盘子碎裂的声音，看着流了一地的汤水，有一些溅在了他的手臂上，皮肤立刻被烫红了一块，他却浑然不觉。<br/>然后他慢慢的蹲下，用手颤抖的抚摸地上的食物。</p><p>伊治的愤怒像是缓缓浮出水面的巨鲸，他一把揪住山治的衣领，将他拖出厨房，山治挣扎着，却仍一声不吭。自从他失忆之后就像哑了一样，伊治再没有听过他发出一声响动，连痛呼和呻吟都没有，安静的像是已经不存在。</p><p>“说吧，”伊治将他扔在一边，看着他惊恐的缩在墙边，“想起来了多少。”<br/>山治只是摇着头，颤抖的将身体缩在一起，伊治踢了他一脚。<br/>“别跟我装可怜，你知道没用。”他居高临下的看着他，“想继续在我身边假装吗？最后伺机逃跑？或者杀了我？”<br/>“或者还筹谋着想把整个家族的秘密出卖给警察？”</p><p>山治仍然颤抖着摇着头，跪在地上捂着刚刚被踢的侧腰，金发彻底挡住他的脸。<br/>伊治蹲下来，用力揪住他的头发，强迫他抬起头。<br/>“你和谁学的做菜？”伊治眯起眼睛，“你的那些小朋友？”</p><p>“蒙奇·D·路飞，罗罗诺亚·索隆，”伊治一个一个说着那些名字，仔细观察着山治的反应。被迫仰着头的青年因为吃痛皱着眉头，眼底流转着晶亮的水光，他的手握着伊治揪着他头发的手的手腕却不敢用力，冰凉的指尖抵在伊治的动脉上。<br/>“神·乌索普，妮可·罗宾……”山治仍然没有特别的反应，只是颤抖的更加厉害。伊治的烦躁更甚，他甩手将山治的头甩到一边，站起了身。<br/>山治浑身瘫软的伏在地上，剧烈喘息着，瘦削的脊背起起伏伏。</p><p>伊治仰起头抹了一把脸，他也不知道自己为什么这么生气，冷静下来想会做菜说明不了什么，有些曾经学会的技能是不会那么容易被抹去，更像是机体的记忆而不是头脑的。但是伊治就是没来由的愤怒，他不能容忍再被欺骗第二次，绝对不容忍。</p><p>于是他低下头，正想再做些什么惩罚这个以欺骗为生的废物，突然感觉自己的右手被一双冰冷的手拉住。<br/>山治直直的跪起来，双手捧着他的右手，伸出了舌头。</p><p>直到柔软的舌尖触到自己受伤的指关节，伊治才知道自己流血了。<br/>应该是刚才掀翻桌子的时候不小心划到的，因为情绪没有发觉。伊治看着山治认真舔着自己的伤口，潮湿的舌小心翼翼的将流下来的血舔干净，像是在做什么重要的工作一样虔诚。</p><p>微凉的触感通过指关节的伤口直直抵达他的心脏，他一时间竟然失语，任凭他舔干净自己的伤口，然后又颤抖的缩回了地板上。<br/>那双蓝色的眼底只有惊恐和柔软的担忧。</p><p>伊治再次慢慢的蹲下身，伸出手轻轻放在山治金色的头顶。<br/>触及的瞬间明显感觉到山治整个人剧烈颤抖了一下，他仿佛以为随之而来的一定是拳脚和踢打，但是伊治温柔的抚摸他的头发，他便像猫一样眯起眼睛，像是索要更多一样仰起头。<br/>伊治的愤怒和焦躁退却的干干净净。</p><p>他一直不明白他为什么这么温顺，开始他只觉得他是因为恐惧，所以他更加暴虐的对待他，以加深恐惧的统摄。现在他发现似乎不只是这样。<br/>就像是被主人泄愤踢打的宠物，受到伤害只会蜷缩起自己，或者仓皇的逃远，但是等主人发泄完毕，又会小心翼翼的回到他身边，给他一点微笑和抚摸都会让它开心的摇着尾巴忘掉一切。<br/>这是所谓的……信赖和感情吗？</p><p>听起来简直像是笑话。</p><p>但是一种奇异的感觉充盈了伊治的心脏。他继续抚摸山治的头发，然后将他整个人抱起放回卧室的床上，什么都没做，就看着他在他身边毫不设防的沉睡过去，仿佛那些暴虐和伤口从未存在过。</p><p> </p><p>这件事的第二天伊治重新买了大量的食材放入冰箱，还有更多的料理用具。他没有给山治买菜刀，只给了他一把小小的水果刀，大概削大一点的水果都不容易。他还不能完全信任山治。<br/>但是山治接过食材的时候眼睛晶亮的像极了前一天接过食材的样子。<br/>除了垃圾桶里破碎的盘子，没人记得前一天发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>——而现在的山治正站在餐桌旁看着他，表情有些担忧，伊治才发现自己拿着勺子发愣好一会儿了。<br/>他喝了一口香浓的土豆汤，然后拿起一个三明治咬了一口，食物的味道迅速征服了他的味蕾。他一定露出了轻松地表情，因为他看到一直在旁边观察他反应的山治，眼睛明显雀跃起来。<br/>他看着穿着大T恤站在一旁看他吃东西的弟弟，突然觉得有点恍若隔世。</p><p>他现在到底在过一种什么样的生活？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>-<br/>“来捉迷藏吧。”尼治说。</p><p>那是他们的母亲刚去世不久的事情。<br/>没有葬礼，没人哭泣，对于伊治来说，母亲不过是一个被关在阁楼上经常因为病痛而哭泣尖叫的疯女人，当然对于尼治和勇治也一样。</p><p> </p><p>——“你们没有母亲，”父亲曾经说，“你们是战士，不需要母亲。”<br/>伊治抬起头，看见父亲刀一样的目光直直的盯在山治身上，身为杰尔马的首领，黑道顶端的男人，这目光曾让多少成年人见了面就丢盔弃甲，下跪臣服，即使不被盯着，当时年幼的伊治也有些胆寒。<br/>而山治只是低着头，一声不吭。</p><p>佣人们说，山治少爷又被关起来了。<br/>戴着铁头罩，关在狭小阴暗的地牢里，那是多少叛徒，敌对势力派来的杀手，任务失败的废物死去的地方，每一寸地面似乎都氤氲着血腥气。而山治，就被关在这种地方。<br/>因为他又去看望关在阁楼里的母亲了。</p><p>伊治那个时候就隐约意识到山治内心有着不符合他软弱外表的倔强。就算无数次被责罚，被踢打，也会趁人不注意溜上那个阴暗的阁楼，门被锁了他就爬了窗，窗子锁死之后他就想方设法偷了守卫的钥匙，伊治都想象不到他是怎样做到的。<br/>明明他只会趴在地上哭啊。</p><p>父亲意识到这一点之后他能见到母亲的机会越来越少，他被关起来的时间也越来越长，刚被关起来的时候山治因为恐惧会哭着求父亲放他出去，哭着祈求原谅，但是后来他被父亲一脚踹进地牢的时候都不发出一声痛呼。<br/>父亲看他的眼神也渐渐在愤怒里掺杂了漠视和厌恶。</p><p> </p><p>“来捉迷藏吧。”尼治说，兄弟三人将山治堵在角落里。伊治俯视着山治，看着他紧紧地把自己缩在墙角一声不吭。<br/>“昨天他又哭了一晚上，真是废物。”勇治说，大笑着，“那个死掉的疯女人让你难过成这样吗？”<br/>伊治以为山治会因为母亲被侮辱奋起反抗，一拳揍在勇治脸上，这样他们就有更充分的借口对他实施暴力，虽然他们其实也不需要任何借口。<br/>但是山治没有。他只是低着头看着自己的脚尖。<br/>伊治不知为何有些恼怒，他上前揪着他的衣领将他从角落拖出来，推倒在走廊上，勇治继续大笑。<br/>“捉迷藏。”伊治说，“你现在去藏起来，被我们找到你就完蛋了。”</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>这个两室一厅的公寓位于大学城，几所大学坐落在这里，位置偏远，离市中心驾车要两三个小时。他们就掩藏在无数外出租房的学生之中，房子的附近却因为偏僻少有住家。谁都想象不到文斯莫克的三少爷居住，或者说被囚禁，在这种地方。<br/>但是这里伊治很满意，就算有人在这里看到他，也会觉得他只是找了个女大学生当情人。</p><p>伊治接到电话的时候正驾车驶离大学城。</p><p>他刚刚吃了热气腾腾又丰盛的早饭，三种口味任他选择的三明治、鲜奶饼、土豆汤、炖肉还有形状完美的煎蛋，之后他的弟弟站在门口送他出门。<br/>山治每次看着他离开都会情绪低落，伊治不会保证每天都回到这里，他有自己的事情要做，他要辅佐父亲打理杰尔马，他也会有自己的任务，当他出任务的时候会有三四天的时间不会回到这所房子。<br/>山治站在锁链最大限度允许他到达的台阶上，这样他比伊治还高了一些，低头用蓝眼睛安静看着他。<br/>穿着大T恤的身形是那样的单薄，锁骨露在领子外面，还带着昨晚留下的红痕。<br/>伊治想起他昨晚坐在台阶上等他的样子，神使鬼差的走过来，揽过他的脖子将他的头靠在自己的颈窝里安抚。</p><p>“我今晚会来。”</p><p>这是他第一次对山治做出承诺，于是他眼看着他的小动物雀跃起来，蓝眼睛变得亮晶晶的，点点头和他告别。</p><p>-<br/>但是父亲的声音通过电话传来，两个小时后，伊治已经身处于开往英国的飞机上。</p><p>“一批与万国共同的货出了问题，”父亲说，“本来你独自去就没有问题，但是big mom坚持要招待我们去她的宅邸，我对万国的总部也很感兴趣。”<br/>伊治点头。文斯莫克家族的人在这里，在这架私人飞机上。尼治和勇治坐在他的旁边，尼治在看杂志，勇治在吃。<br/>没有零玖。零玖已经被驱逐太久了，就算是在童年伊治也没见过她几面，她一直留在法国，儿时在法国读书，长大后管理杰尔马在法国的产业。<br/>当然也没有山治。山治已经死了。</p><p>伊治想起今早临走前给山治的承诺，心情有些莫名。<br/>这是他第一次做出承诺，不知道今晚他又要坐在门口等多久，可能又会不小心就那样睡到第二天早上。<br/>不过这种事没什么，也不是发生第一次了。而且虽说这样的承诺是第一次，他也没必要和一个被豢养的宠物交代自己的行程，作出承诺是他居高临下的怜悯，违背诺言他也心安理得。<br/>再怎么乖顺惹人怜爱，也不过是个叛徒和废物而已。</p><p>“英国菜不好吃。”勇治吐出舌头，“我们要待几天。”<br/>“别总想着吃，勇治，”尼治笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“听说big mom有很多子女，且有意联姻，怎么样，要不要搞一个优雅高贵的英国女人来巩固我们联盟的关系？”<br/>“这种事情还是交给你吧，尼治，还是你比较在行。”</p><p>伊治又想了下今早他瞥见的冰箱食材，应该是足够支撑一个人三天左右的分量，应该也不需要担心。山治自从失忆后吃的很少，相对两年前脊背已薄削下去，虽然他之前就够瘦了。曾披荆斩棘、当胸踹到他肋骨断裂的双腿也变得绵软，肌肉线条不再那么明显。不过这也是伊治喜闻乐见的，宠物不需要攻击性。</p><p>“我不会牺牲自己的儿子去加入那个疯老太婆的家族的。”父亲说。</p><p>-<br/>然而今天已经是他们到达英国的第七天了。<br/>伊治花了不到三天的时间就搞定了出问题的货源，重新审查了杰尔马在英国的少量产业，他们在英国并没有太多势力和交易方，这也是父亲想和万国进行合作的目的之一——成功的话杰尔马也将踏上英国的领土。</p><p>伊治在第五天的时候还气定神闲，他觉得三天的食材足够山治支撑五天，稍微饿一两天也没什么关系，但是就在他以为第五天就要回国的时候，父亲表示他们已经受邀参加big mom在三天后举行的茶话会。<br/>Big mom的茶话会每次都是整个家族集团的盛会，生意伙伴重要下属，各大财阀关系往来，车水马龙络绎不绝，整个庆典从接待来宾到余兴节目落幕一共要三天，正式酒会在第二天的晚上。杰尔马作为新晋伙伴，受到邀请是自然而然的。<br/>这也是重要的获取信息、拉拢人脉的机会，父亲自然不允许这样的机会错过。<br/>伊治张开的嘴就这么闭上了。</p><p>他不能让父亲产生任何怀疑。<br/>在再次经历山治的背叛后父亲变得愈加敏感和多疑，他不再彻底相信任何人，即便是自己的儿子。伊治承担不起这种风险。</p><p>成年男子在不吃饭只喝水的情况可以坚持一周左右，一周后会有生命危险。伊治对自己说，山治还有三天左右的食材，水也不会缺，没什么需要担心的，死不了。<br/>我在担心他吗？伊治突然自嘲的笑了起来，我为什么要担心他？<br/>反正他这条命也是我的，死在我手里也算死得其所了。</p><p>-<br/>正式酒会两天后开始，文斯莫克一行人到来的时候酒会已经相当热闹。但他们作为新晋合伙人，杰尔马之名也远扬在外，所以入场吸引无数目光。</p><p>伊治一直对这种上流社会的社交得心应手，在无数衣香鬓影和敬酒攀谈中，他的一举一动就像带着光环般令人夺目。尼治装正经不到十分钟就去结交富家子弟和追美女去了，勇治基本直奔取餐处，多亏别人和他说话的时候他还能有礼貌地回应一下，否则别人该以为杰尔马出席酒会还带了一只猩猩来蹭食。</p><p>伊治踱到父亲的身边，父亲正和一位德国财阀攀谈，看见伊治走过来这个男人夸张的感叹，“这就是文斯莫克的大公子吗？真是一表人才！”<br/>伊治道谢，还未等再说什么客套话，就见此人一脸沉痛的说，“就算是我也已经听说文家三子两年前在事故中丧生的消息，请允许我表达哀悼之情。”<br/>伊治拿着酒杯的手轻轻一颤，父亲笑着，“不必如此，逝者已逝，况且我还有另外三个优秀的儿子，他们将会代替他们的兄弟将杰尔马传承下去的。”<br/>父亲探究的眼神直白的盯着他。<br/>“你会吧？伊治，我的儿子？”</p><p>-<br/>“我会的，父亲。”伊治站在棺木前说道。他身量挺拔，站姿笔直，黑色的西装完美显示出他哀恸而不失礼节的气质。他的红发被雨水打湿，他将手里一朵白色雏菊放在棺木里。<br/>相比较躺在棺木里的主角，现场的人对伊治的议论更多些。</p><p>伊治能看出来父亲很满意，在座的各位也对他很满意。刚刚成年的优秀的杰尔马继承人让他们对他们所合作和效忠的组织充满信心。而死掉的那个，那个是谁？自幼病弱从来在公众面前没有存在感的文家三子，这次死亡才让他发出点响动。<br/>而他们彼此都在消费这点响动。</p><p>虚假的悲痛着的脸，参加葬礼却依然妆容精致烈焰红唇的女人，甚至连悲伤都懒得假装的他的两个弟弟，到底哪一个才是他越来越烦躁的根源？<br/>伊治垂首站在灌木旁边，听着淅沥雨声里牧师的悼词，乖巧的儿子，病弱却仍努力而乐观，最受家人牵挂和宠爱的存在，最后仍没活过刚刚成年的第一个雨季……没有一个字说的是真正的山治。<br/>伊治想起他最后一次见到山治清醒时候的样子，他浑身是血的躺在杰尔马地下实验室的地板上，艰难地喘息着，父亲站在他的身侧，而他低头用枪指着他。</p><p>就算此时躺在棺木里的是我，又会有几个人真正悲伤呢？<br/>伊治微微抬头瞥见站在身边的尼治，他在因为悼词忍笑，虽然他伪装的很好但仍能从侧面不自然的面部肌肉看出来。勇治则看起来在发呆。<br/>伊治知道其实尼治很聪明，他浪荡不羁的外表与其说是外壳不如说是他不想隐藏。他是二子，不需要那么优秀而让人忌惮。<br/>如果伊治死了，此时站在伊治位置上的就是他了。</p><p>如果此时躺在棺木里的人是我，父亲会悲伤吗？我的兄弟们会悲伤吗？<br/>他们明白悲伤是一种怎样的情绪吗？<br/>……我明白悲伤是一种怎样的情绪吗？</p><p>伊治表面维持着得体的哀悼的样子，内心开始探寻悲伤到底是什么。在葬礼这种肃穆的氛围下其实很好联想，他从一周前那个被他杀死的任务目标的同伴因为悲伤和愤怒涨红的脸回想到几个月前他去抚慰死去的下属的妻儿的痛哭流涕，这些面目模糊的人一直让他觉得悲伤是一种无用而可笑的情感。<br/>然后他的思绪飘到很久很久以前，久到记忆里其余的一切早就模糊不堪，只剩下站在树下的两个孩子。<br/>那时山治还没有被完全针对，只是有些因为体弱而被自己的兄弟嫌弃和漠视，他们不带他玩儿。伊治忘记自己为什么在那里了，但是他看见山治在哭。<br/>小小的脸蛋涨得通红，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，大大的蓝眼睛被泪水浸了个彻底。<br/>“它……它死了……”山治看见伊治就哽咽的说，更多的泪水流下来，他的面前是一个死去的乌龟。</p><p>“他死了。”长大后的山治在他的面前一枪击穿一个男人的眉心，面无表情的说。</p><p>他从小就不能理解山治，从幼时面对死掉的乌龟的眼泪，到就算被惩罚也要去看望关在阁楼里的母亲的做法，再到后来面对自己营造的死亡仍然面无表情的脸，他每一样都不能理解。<br/>他是他生命中最大的不可掌控，最大的无法理解。这一点导致伊治这么多年来对山治近乎执拗的折磨，说到底他也是在探寻答案而已。</p><p>他想剥开那个人坚硬的壳，看看里面究竟隐藏着什么。</p><p>而正是他隐藏的东西终于被发现导致了现在这场葬礼。此时在葬礼上的伊治却想起那天那只死掉的乌龟。<br/>和年幼的弟弟浸满泪水的脸。<br/>他见过山治哭了那么多次，之后的每次都不再与那一次相同。</p><p>也许因为只有那时的眼泪，才是最纯粹的悲伤吧。没有被怯意，怒意和恨意侵染的最纯粹的悲伤。</p><p>-<br/>伊治站在酒会大厅宽阔的落地窗前，望着庄园里如茵的绿草和一长排各色豪车。<br/>为什么会突然回忆起那么久之前的事？况且整个葬礼于他而言就是个笑话。伊治喝了一口酒，雨水打在面前的玻璃上，搅乱映在上面的一片觥筹交错。<br/>天气倒是和葬礼那天很像，就像天空替那个安静躺在棺木中的人好好哭了一场。<br/>他也的确该哭泣，为他可悲的人生。</p><p>“对事物毫无敬意的蠢货！会出手打女人的男人！不拿不下当人看的所谓王族的尊严！”<br/>山治站在他的面前，用枪指着父亲，就算如此他也知道逃脱无望。<br/>“你们的一切都和我的思想相违背。”<br/>“属于这个家族对我而言才是耻辱。”</p><p>伊治的回答是一枪打穿了他的胸膛。</p><p>——曾经多么能说会道的嘴，现在还不是一个字都不会说了。<br/>胸膛上氤氲的红色现在只是一个陈旧的疤痕，做爱的时候舔舐它的话身下人就会颤抖的更厉害，那双当胸踹到他肋骨折断的腿无力地被他夹在腰间，承受他的侵犯，而那双手，拿着枪的，沾满鲜血的，指着父亲的手，无措的抓着他的手臂，像是溺水之人攀着最后的浮木。<br/>那双手，也为他做出他从未吃过的如此温暖的饭菜，那双充斥着仇恨的蓝眼睛，在他因为饭菜满意时，也会闪烁着雀跃的光。<br/>如此信赖而天真到可笑的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂！！伊治！！”<br/>伊治晃了神，这才发现尼治在他的面前皱着眉头，“你在想什么叫了好几声你都不答应。”<br/>“没什么。”伊治又举起了酒杯，才发现手里的酒已经空了。<br/>“你看到她了吗？”<br/>“谁。”<br/>“我的女伴，我们在玩儿捉迷藏——”伊治皱起眉头，尼治看见他的反应笑了起来，“——我找不到她了，你知道她在哪儿吗？”</p><p>尼治的女伴。伊治刚才还看到了他，说是捉迷藏不如说她是想躲开尼治吧。<br/>“我知道她在哪儿。”伊治漫不经心的抬起头，视线还没锁定，突然如遭重击般愣在原地。<br/>尼治还在他面前，奇怪的看着他。<br/>我知道他在哪儿。年幼的伊治站在尼治身后说。语调一致，连尾音都重叠。<br/>刚才会回想里山治躺在棺木中安详的面庞逐渐隐去，取而代之的是一个幼小的、躺在病床上的孩子。<br/>本来就相对瘦弱的孩子瘦的脱了形，脸色惨白双目紧闭，金发黯淡无光，无数的管子和透明的氧气罩维持着他的呼吸。</p><p>他真的有可能杀死他。</p><p>“她在哪儿？”尼治还在问。伊治的目光突然扫过人群，拨开尼治就快步走了过去。“喂！！”尼治不明就里的在他身后喊道。<br/>伊治快步走过会场，目光里父亲正打算和几个财阀和政客到后面休息，看见伊治突然过来也面露惊讶，“父亲，有几句话跟你说。”<br/>几位同行识相的先行离去，迦治站在伊治面前等着他说些什么。</p><p>“父亲，”伊治的呼吸有些急促，他的心跳的厉害，回忆里的残影还在他的心脏盘旋，“父亲，我请求提前两天回国。”<br/>迦治有些惊讶的看着他，目光里是一如既往地探究，他挑起一边眉毛。<br/>“哦？为什么？”</p><p>“……”伊治深知他不能说任何关于组织和生意上的借口当谎言，这对于父亲来说太容易被证实，但他一时冲动冲到父亲面前时他的确没有想到任何合适的借口。</p><p>“父亲，我在……”<br/>“伊治，想好你要说的话。”<br/>谎言盘旋在伊治的舌尖还未来得及逃脱就被打断，伊治看着他的父亲，高大的身影一如既往，和年幼时在伊治脑中的印象没什么两样。</p><p>父亲的眼神带着冰冷的笑意，他缓慢的开口，“你最好能说出可以解释你突然提出这个奇怪的要求的合适理由。”<br/>“否则——”</p><p>“啊——！！！”<br/>门口处突然发出尖叫声，两人的交谈被打断。伊治飞快的转过头，看见一个穿黑色西服的男人站在大厅中央，黑洞洞的枪口直直指向他的父亲。</p><p>“文斯莫克，”男人说，“这么多年终于逮到了你。”<br/>“去死吧！！！！！”</p><p>一瞬间似乎突然变得如此漫长，女人的尖叫就被打碎的声音冲上来的保镖全部印在伊治的脑海里，那枚子弹冲破膛口，那是带着复仇之火的利刃。</p><p>伊治猛地推开了父亲，感受到子弹射入他的胸膛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03<br/>-<br/>人在什么时候会梦到以前的记忆？<br/>怀恋，怨恨，亦或是……愧疚？</p><p>“我知道他在哪儿。”伊治说。<br/>勇治早已跑的不见踪影，他只会闷着头在房子里瞎跑，到最后肯定会去厨房偷吃东西，他是真的没有脑子，却也的确是兄弟中最强壮的孩子。<br/>尼治挨个屋子翻找着柜子里和窗帘后，伊治慢慢踱到他的身后，说了这句话。</p><p>“你怎么不去找？”尼治转过身皱起眉头，“为什么要告诉我？”<br/>“我已经厌倦了他那副懦弱的鬼样子，所以随便你怎么玩儿了，我要去找父亲做特别功课了。”<br/>伊治从小便是钦定的杰尔马继承人，他会直接从父亲那里得到教育，这是尼治和勇治都没有的。<br/>尼治轻易就被说服了，对着伊治打了个响指，坏笑着转身跑出了房间。</p><p>晚饭时山治没有出现在饭桌旁，属于3的那把椅子空着，和那张空着的0遥遥相对。<br/>尼治和勇治对视了一眼偷笑着，伊治抬头看了看父亲，然而父亲的目光就没落在那张空掉的椅子上。<br/>第二天早饭时山治仍然没有出现。</p><p>文斯莫克三子就这样凭空消失了。没人问他在哪里。<br/>父亲在他们的母亲死后从地牢里放出山治，居高临下而残忍的对他宣布这个消息后，就再也没和山治说过一句话，就像他已经不存在。孩子们的授课教师已经习惯了山治经常性的缺席，女仆和厨师们也是如此，因为之前山治经常成周的被关在地牢里。<br/>他甚至连贴身女仆都没有。</p><p>然而伊治知道他在哪里。<br/>尼治和勇治也知道，两人在前几天还会互相交换目光坏笑，几天后似乎也忘记有这么一回事。<br/>因为没有山治的世界那样似乎那样美好。击剑课不会有人被留下额外辅导，游泳课不会有人溺水而让下属手忙脚乱的抢救，没有人再次在角落里让人恼火的哭泣，父亲不会在饭桌上勃然大怒而让他们担心受到牵连。<br/>小阁楼那边也不会有任何看守。</p><p>所以伊治的脸贴在那张漆红色的的门上，听着里面的声音。<br/>尽管什么声音都没有，但是伊治知道，山治就在这里。<br/>是他告诉尼治，山治一定会跑到母亲死去的房间，跑到那个他无数次被责罚的源头，他不知道自己为何如此笃定，但是他是正确的。<br/>尼治锁死了房门，窗子因为之前山治经常翻越早就被牢牢钉死。他只能在这里。</p><p>第四天了，仍然没人发现，或者说即使有人发现，但仍没人探寻，山治的失踪。<br/>尼治和勇治没有说，伊治也没有说。<br/>但伊治开始查阅书房里的资料，得知成年男子在没有水和食物的情况下可以坚持三天，三天之后便会有生命危险，而在有水的情况下，是七天左右。<br/>伊治默念着这些数据，计算着时间，想象着山治的样子。</p><p>他会死吗？<br/>脸颊变得凹陷，皮肤变得颓败，缎子一般曾被他无数次抓在手里、和那个人如此相似的金发会变得枯槁，像是墙缝里的杂草。他的骨骼会刺出身体，甚至沿着沾满灰尘的墙面游走，细小的指甲也会剥离指尖，嵌入漆红色的门。</p><p>他在哭吗？<br/>蜷缩在地板上，或者是母亲曾经躺在的床上，脸上哭的脏兮兮的，像是路边被遗弃的狗。</p><p>“伊治少爷，你在想什么？”科学课的家庭教师问他。<br/>他才发现自己已经盯着课本发愣了好久。</p><p>他终于在第六天敲响了那扇漆红色的门，开始只是用指尖轻轻拍了拍，发出的声音好像还没他的心跳声大，然后他开始用指节敲击。<br/>“……喂。”他对着门缝说道，声音嘶哑，“回答我。”<br/>没人回答，什么声音也没有，安静的就像什么都不存在。<br/>于是他离开了，仍然什么都没有说。</p><p>“你在想什么？”这次是父亲在问他。<br/>伊治张了张嘴，又闭上了。这次是他第一次在特别授课中走神，父亲皱着眉头看着他。<br/>然后父亲就像突然想起来什么一样，漫不经心的问，“对了，山治去哪儿了？”</p><p> </p><p>第六天夜里，漆红色的门终于被打开。<br/>伊治没有去看，父亲让他回到自己的房间，他躺在床上，没有入睡，同时他知道尼治也没有。勇治细小的鼾声是室内唯一的声音，他们屏住呼吸，聆听着外面的动静。<br/>然而他们是什么也听不到，那个阁楼离他们的房间太过遥远，伊治仰起头看着垂在窗前的白色窗帘，静静等待第一道曙光带来的审判。</p><p>山治没有死。<br/>同时，兄弟三人也没有受到任何责罚。</p><p>伊治几天后在杰尔马的治疗室见到了山治。和他想的一样，本来就相对瘦弱的孩子瘦的脱了形，脸色惨白双目紧闭，金发黯淡无光，无数的管子和透明的氧气罩维持着他的呼吸。<br/>他走得更近了些，站在床边，可那双眼睛突然睁开。</p><p>-<br/>伊治猛的睁开了眼睛，接着胸口的疼痛就逼出他一声闷哼。<br/>他几乎是脱力一般躺在床上，麻木的看着熟悉的天花板，他抬起手，看见无数管子嵌入他的身体。<br/>现在躺在这里的不是山治，是他自己。</p><p>山治。<br/>他猛地坐了起来，胸腔又立刻疼的像要死去一样，他上一次胸口如此疼痛还是因为山治那一脚。<br/>他们的医生走了进来，看见他坐了起来，惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，“伊治少爷！！”</p><p>伊治摇晃的下了床，一把攥住要来阻止自己乱来的医生的手腕，“我晕过去几天了？！”<br/>“……伊治少爷？？”<br/>“几天了！！！”</p><p>“已经……已经一周了……”<br/>伊治甩开医生，一把扯掉身上的管子，向门外踉跄的跑去。</p><p>-<br/>成年男子在没有水和食物的情况下可以坚持三天，三天之后便会有生命危险，而在有水的情况下，是七天左右。<br/>从八岁就烂熟于心的数据摒弃了他脑子里所有其他的想法和顾虑，他冲出治疗室一半，才猛地刹住脚步折返自己的房间，胡乱的穿了件衣服，拿了车钥匙，就像外面狂奔。<br/>油门踩了下去，他的胸口疼的像是要裂开，他不知道那颗子弹打到了哪里，仿佛生生打碎了他的肋骨刺穿了心脏，他急促的呼吸着，把车开的更快。</p><p>他会死吗？</p><p>……他在哭吗？</p><p>他还在等我吗？</p><p>-<br/>幼小的孩子惨白的凹陷的脸颊就在他眼前，氧气罩下细小又无力地呼吸近乎于没有，白色床单下的小小身体虚弱的颤抖。<br/>真的是弱小可笑的生命，一只手就可以折断他的脖颈。</p><p>你为什么不呼救呢？<br/>伊治站在他床边问道。明明只要大声呼救就会被仆人发现的，不是吗？<br/>虽然父亲早就命令不许任何人靠近阁楼，但是每天早晚都会有女仆来阁楼附近打扫灰尘，你是知道的对吧。<br/>你为什么不呼救呢？</p><p>你是想随她而去是吗？<br/>随着那像海一样包容，像阳光一样温暖的存在而去。<br/>伊治望着那头暗淡无光的金发，眼底描摹着另一个人的样子。<br/>或者说……你想成为她？</p><p>伊治的手紧紧握成了拳头，而后又慢慢松开了。</p><p>你们为什么这么痛苦？<br/>伊治的手指掠过白色的床单，轻轻放在那细小的脖颈处，感受他微弱的脉搏。<br/>你们为什么这么痛苦还要活着？<br/>第二只手紧随其后，虚虚的环住脆弱的脖颈，山治还在昏迷，浑然不觉。</p><p>我来帮你吧。</p><p>手指骤然收紧，山治的脉搏就在他的掌心处，他掌控着这个人的生命。这让他莫名的高兴。这个他生活中最大的不可掌控，最大的无法理解，只要他继续收紧手指，就会灰飞烟灭。<br/>可那双紧闭的眼睛陡然睁开，蓝色的眸子直直盯在伊治的脸上，瞳孔剧烈的颤抖。<br/>就在那一刻，伊治在他弟弟的灵魂里刻下无法被磨灭的恐惧。</p><p>与此同时，治疗室的门被猛地推开。</p><p>-<br/>“山治！！！！”<br/>伊治猛地推开了门，就被扑面而来的恶臭打了个趔趄，他站稳身体，捂着胸腔咳着，若不是他出入过太多次生死之地，他几乎要以为这是死人发出的气味。<br/>他快要流出眼泪，他大大的打开房门，然后看向玄关的台阶。<br/>他的弟弟就在那里。</p><p>脸颊凹陷皮肤苍白，金发黯淡无光，他如此毫无生气，看上去真的像是已经死了。<br/>伊治冲过去抱起他，他的骨骼像是已经刺出了身体，皮肤冰凉，生命体征近乎于无。伊治颤抖着手摸向他的脖颈，终于感受到微弱的跳动。</p><p>“你为什么不呼救呢？！”<br/>虽然我早就命令不许你靠近窗子，虽然窗子已经被钉死，但是路上也不是没人经过，你是知道的对吧。<br/>你为什么不呼救呢？</p><p>他将他搬回他们的卧室，山治的头无力地垂在他的胸口，露出脆弱的几乎一折即断的脖颈。他皮肤苍白的几乎透明，让伊治不禁想是否能看见骨骼。<br/>伊治余光瞥见他脚踝的锁环出几处像被抓挠出来的血痂，心像被撕出漏风的口子，胸口疼得更加厉害。他冲去厨房想给他倒杯水。</p><p>然后他看见了。<br/>房间里恶臭的源头就摆在那里，摆满了整整一张桌面，从已经颓败的表象还能隐约辨认出它们的丰盛程度。腐败的肉类已经生虫，蔬菜则全部变成黑色，散发着地狱一般的气味。<br/>那天早上伊治还记得他在用小水果刀费力的处理牛肉。</p><p>“我今晚会来。”</p><p>整整三天份的食材已经变成虫蛀和霉菌的养料。因为这句话，山治一口也没有吃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>“……你晚一天发现他，他就已经死了。”<br/>带着口罩穿着黑色风衣、手上有着奇怪纹身的黑市医生站在床边说。伊治坐在床边的椅子上，没有说话。</p><p>他没法把山治送到医院，风险实在太大了。所以他只能用自己的地下人脉曲折的找了一位黑市医生。</p><p>“心跳过缓，物质代谢水平过低，脏器衰竭……这都是过度饥饿的人经历的过程，但这不是最主要的。”<br/>“在这一切之前的感冒，才是最致命的。”</p><p>山治呼吸清浅的躺在床上，营养液和药物经过透明的管子注射进他的身体。<br/>伊治不禁想起半个月前他从台阶上抱起等他回来等到睡着的山治，身体冰凉到发抖。二月的天气还是太冷了。</p><p>“还有一个问题是，他似乎……几乎没有求生欲。”<br/>“什么？”伊治嘶哑的问。<br/>“求生欲。不仅是因为看起来其实他是有办法通过呼救解脱这种困境却没做，而且……很多真正饥饿到不行的人什么都吃的下，我听说过无数起喝老鼠血、吃虫子从饥饿中规避了死亡的人，他却似乎没有拯救自己的意愿。他连水都没怎么喝。”<br/>“大概唯一一点求生欲就是这里吧。”</p><p>黑市医生掀开床角的被子，露出右脚锁环处抓伤的血痂。<br/>“因为体质虚弱免疫力过低这点伤口都几乎要感染……”医生按了按头顶上那一顶奇怪的绒线帽，“生命体征现在稳定了，前几天先喂流食，然后再慢慢吃些好消化的食物。黑市医生不会负责病情跟进，但是如果出了问题可以再找我”</p><p>伊治点头，将这位奇怪的医生送了出去。</p><p>-<br/>伊治坐在床边，看着床上的人。</p><p>山治还在睡着，从医生来到现在他只勉强醒过来一次，眼睛都没完全睁开就再次跌入昏睡之中。他侧脸苍白，被子下的身体几乎看不到起伏，一只放在身侧插满管子的手臂瘦削的能看见皮肤下青色的血管。</p><p>他就这样盯着山治打完了所有吊瓶里面的药，然后将那只毫无知觉的冰冷手臂放进被子下面。</p><p>伊治把脸埋在掌心之间，半晌才站起了身。</p><p>他犹豫了很久，还是出了门。</p><p> </p><p>据他从家里冲出来已经过了二十四个小时，等他开车行驶到文家主宅的时候天色已经再次开始渐暗，他其实并不知道如何面对父亲的质问，但出乎意料的是父亲根本没有发现他受伤的儿子突然发疯从治疗室跑出去的事实——在他旁边站着的哆哆嗦嗦的主治医生吓得几乎要晕倒，忙不迭的答应他不会将这件事告诉任何人。</p><p>他取车的时候正好碰到了回来的尼治。宝蓝色的炫目轿车以危险的速度堪堪停进停车位。他站在旁边，看着驾驶位上的尼治踉跄的走下来，然后从后座上拽出两个浓妆艳抹的女人。<br/>“……伊治？”尼治通红的眼睛看着他，然后狐疑的看了看他的胸口。他明显喝了很多，伊治难以想象他是怎么开车回来的。他皱着眉头看着他搂着的两个脂粉气的女人，“我已经说过了不许将女人领回来。”<br/>“你……好了？”尼治含糊地说，搂着女人感觉用几乎是颇为遗憾地语气，“我还以为你肯定要死了。”<br/>“不会死在你前面。”伊治面无表情的说，“快滚进去。”<br/>“如果我不呢？”尼治哈哈大笑，“把我也杀死吗？”</p><p>伊治瞬间紧紧攥住拳头，几乎要一拳打在这张烂醉的脸上，但表面仍然面无表情。两个女人在这气氛下吓得站都站不稳，哆嗦着被尼治搂在怀里。尼治也似乎是终于意识到自己说了什么，闭上了嘴沉默的搂着女人向里面走去。</p><p>-<br/>再次回到大学城已经是凌晨，街道空无一人，伊治将车开的飞快，看不见的风景混着漆黑飞掠而过。<br/>回忆中从来没有躲藏之地，他死死抓着方向盘的双手冰冷僵硬，似乎正扼住某个纤细脆弱的脖颈。</p><p>八岁的伊治慌忙收回了手，本来就因为他的兄弟而几近干涸的孩子剧烈颤抖着，抽着气，似乎难以呼吸，围绕在他身边的机械开始此起彼伏的蜂鸣。<br/>二十一岁的伊治现在却仍紧握着手掌，将那失忆后本就如将熄之火的生命死死攥在手里。<br/>如今他真的差一点就死了。</p><p>从八岁那年那场未遂的谋杀，到十九岁穿透胸膛的子弹，再到现在躺在床上的，枯槁的快要死去的人。<br/>他几乎害死了他那么多次。他也曾以为自己真情实意的想杀死他那么多次。</p><p>他真的想要让他死吗？</p><p>伊治更紧的攥住方向盘，盯着面前一望无际的黑暗。</p><p>不，其实他已经做到了。</p><p>他这十多年来做的一切，就是一场谋杀。<br/>不是子弹，刀刃，毒药，绳索等等那种简单直白的凶器，而是更加残忍的、扭曲的、漫长的、无法抵抗的杀戮，直到将那个山治完全抹去。<br/>他已经得偿所愿了。</p><p>他到底还想索求什么？还想从山治那里得到什么呢？</p><p>-<br/>山治仍在沉沉的睡着，和他离开的时候没有丝毫不同。<br/>伊治站在黑暗里注视着他，死亡的阴影似乎仍笼罩在他的身上，因为他的样子看起来了无生气。伊治的心跳开始激烈，在掩藏一切的晦暗里所有情绪原形毕露，恐慌和后怕终于疯狂反扑到他的身上。<br/>他几乎是跌坐在床旁边的椅子上。他不记得自己什么时候还这么失控过。</p><p>他将手伸进被子里，尝试性的握住那只在被子下仍然冰凉的手腕，然后收紧手指直到清晰地感受到那微弱缓慢的脉搏。</p><p>他知道他的力量，那一定很疼，但是床上的人毫无知觉，仍安静的躺在那里，像是一具破败的人偶。</p><p>他的人偶。</p><p>被他洗去一切棱角和仇恨，虽然一片空白但是温暖而柔软，会因为他的一个笑容眼睛发光，会在他的怒火下瑟瑟发抖，无比顺从，从不抵抗，熟睡时会无意识的缩进他的怀抱。</p><p>还在这里，在他的掌控之下。还活着。</p><p>伊治闭上眼睛，激烈的心跳放缓，手中掌控着的脆弱的还在搏动的手腕似乎让他渐渐平静，然后他垂下头，将头隔着被子枕在山治的手臂上。</p><p>他没来由的想起幼年时山治面前那只死去的乌龟。</p><p>-<br/>接下来半个月伊治很少离开出租屋。</p><p>他尽可能的推掉所有能推的工作。山治身体虚弱而嗜睡，打了五天的营养液才将将缓过来，做到可以长时间的保持清醒。伊治买来了粥，坐在床边让山治靠在怀里，一点一点喂给他。<br/>一碗粥山治可以喝将近一个小时，喝了一半伊治的手臂就开始酸麻。他猛地抽出了手臂，导致山治跌回了床上。山治被粥水呛到，侧卧在床上咳着，仿佛要震碎他脆弱的骨骼。<br/>伊治才意识到自己做了什么，深吸一口气再次将山治扶了起来，然后他看见了山治惊慌的眼神。</p><p>“……没事，”他半响之后说，“我没有生气。继续。”<br/>再次喂进嘴里的粥被山治匆忙地咽下，像是和自己过不去一样，因为艰难的接受食物而满脸通红，胸膛起伏着。伊治将碗放下，将手伸了过来。</p><p>山治一定以为他要被打了，因为一直以来都是这样的。所以伊治看见他紧紧闭上眼睛，没力气的身体紧绷着，然后伊治将手放在他的头上。</p><p>“我真的没生气。”他说，“把它慢慢喝完。”<br/>这样山治眼底的惊慌才渐渐褪去。他的头靠在伊治的肩膀上，小心的吞咽着，这种时候他真的像是什么小动物一样。</p><p>莫名的情绪一寸一寸侵占伊治的心脏，剩下的粥又喂了十多分钟，房间安静的只能听见瓷勺和碗底碰撞的清脆声。伊治不知道原来自己也可以这么有耐心。<br/>喂完后他将山治放进被子里躺好，然后坐在床边看着他。</p><p>山治这种状态肯定没法做饭，不管是粥还是其他饭菜都是伊治在相熟的餐厅订的，但是不管哪一家都没有山治做的好吃。非常可笑的是伊治发现他竟然在怀念那些深夜里放在保温饭盒中已经温凉的简单食物。</p><p>如今做出美味食物的手安静的放在被子上，看起来没有一丝力气。伊治伸出手，捉住他微凉的指尖，然后将它放在嘴巴上感受它的温度。</p><p>山治已经因为疲惫再次睡去，午后的阳光透过窗子照进来。</p><p> </p><p>这样的生活持续了半个多月，山治的身体一天一天的好起来，面色也不再那样的惨白枯槁。伊治抱着他去洗澡，手臂中的身体纤细不盈一握，白皙的皮肤在热水中泛起粉红，伊治在背后抱着他，在他的肩膀处狠狠咬下去，感受着怀里的人瞬间绷紧的身体和颤抖，然后松开口看着那个充盈着血液的牙印。</p><p>即使如此疼痛他的人偶仍然没有丝毫反抗。而他最终也什么都没做。</p><p>-<br/>山治今天是这半个多月以来第一次进厨房。</p><p>伊治买了他能想到的所有食材塞满了整个冰箱，他现在对填满冰箱有着异样的执着。他给山治展示了这一切后山治看起来很开心，但随后有点疑惑的回头看着倚在厨房门边的伊治。</p><p>“我想吃那天你给我做的那桌菜。”伊治说，“一个月前，你知道的。”<br/>他看着山治微微张开了嘴。他本以为山治不会记得那么久远的事情，没想到山治只是愣了几秒，然后手里紧握着那把他唯一被允许持有的小小的水果刀，从冷冻室里拿出了一块牛肉。</p><p>伊治看着他开始处理那块牛肉，然后是其他的东西。冰冷的厨房渐渐变得热气腾腾，和着三月的阴冷天气、厨房里的二人都极不相称的温暖氛围笼罩在这里。油烟气开始扩散，锅铲发出嘈杂的响声，这一切本来都是伊治最讨厌的。<br/>但是他现在倚在厨房门口，就这样看着那个沉浸在料理中的、仍然过分薄削的背影，没有离去。</p><p>料理的香味终于开始飘散，山治做饭的速度比之前下降了很多，他用了几乎之前二倍的时间终于还原了那时被放置到发霉腐烂的料理，香料羊排，蒜蓉虾，土豆鲜蘑沙拉……伊治还记得正中间那碗发霉的红酒炖牛肉，如今它色泽鲜艳的摆在那里，散发着让人垂涎三尺的香气。<br/>这是他最喜欢吃的菜。</p><p>他坐在桌边，抬起头隔着餐桌，透过袅袅热气看着还站着的他的弟弟。山治在伊治的目光下顺从的坐了下来，两人隔着圆桌对视着，伊治拿起了筷子，“吃饭。”<br/>山治也顺从的拿起了碗。</p><p> </p><p>所以他在过一种怎样的生活？</p><p>一如既往的美味料理，每一口都让人回味无穷，比他吃过的所有高级餐厅都好吃。山治坐在对面，手里拿着筷子，还在注意着伊治的反应，看着伊治露出满足的表情，他的眼神肉眼可见的雀跃着，碗里的东西几乎没吃几口。<br/>他现在是那么容易被读懂，那样的容易被温暖，是几乎和曾经的山治完全相反的存在。</p><p>他曾是他生命中最大的不可掌控，最大的难以理解，而如今一切都直白的让他难以适从。他曾如此执拗的探寻答案，而如今似乎答案就在他面前。</p><p>他已经得到这么多年一直想得到的了。而他也是到现在才知道一直以来他想从山治那里得到什么。</p><p> </p><p>饭后山治站在水池边刷碗。伊治走过去从背后抱住了他。<br/>这是个让伊治自己都尴尬的，仿佛情人间的动作，但是他满意的感觉到山治并没有因为这个突如其来的拥抱而僵硬发抖。这将近一个月的朝夕相处似乎将他对伊治入骨的恐惧也渐渐磨去，山治停下手里的动作，等待着，任由着伊治打算做些什么。</p><p>沿着锁链回到卧室，就像以前一样，做爱。</p><p>不，不一样了，曾经那些次伊治只想定义它们为强暴，而如今，他想做爱。</p><p> </p><p>这是这段时间以来的第一次。比一个多月前更薄削冰冷的身体被他按在身下，因为他的手指和嘴唇变得温暖而包容，从未有过的仔细的扩张让山治在他还没插进来之前就面色潮红呼吸急促，透明的润滑剂滴在他的皮肤和床单上，旖旎的蔓延开去。<br/>然后伊治慢慢捅了进去，看着山治无声的张开嘴，细白的手指绞紧床单。</p><p>内里一如既往地湿润而美好，但现在这具单薄的身体却让伊治不敢大力的冲撞。他做爱时从未有过如此温柔的时候，不管是对曾经的山治还是那些上赶着往他床上送的男孩女孩。无力的双腿环着他的腰，汗液在两人的肌肤间滑动。伊治缓缓地抽插，给山治适应的时间，山治仰着头，滚动的喉结仍发不出一丝声音。</p><p>那双蓝眼睛里流转的水光几乎就要溢出来，即使疼痛即使无法控制自己的快感，仍用那样迷茫而柔软的眼神看着他。<br/>有些问题就不受控制的逃出了舌头。</p><p>“我差点让你饿死在家里，你不恨我吗？”<br/>山治满面潮红，迟疑的看着他，像是不明白他在说什么，半响之后他轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p>“八岁那年我差点害得你死去，你不恨我吗？”<br/>山治仍然摇头，不知是在否认还是在表示他根本听不懂。<br/>伊治灵魂的一半在迫不及待的寻求救赎，另一半在尖锐的警告他，他想闭紧嘴巴但是他失败了，他还是问出了口。</p><p>“两年前，我杀死了你……你不恨我吗？”<br/>不仅是那枚穿透胸膛的子弹，而是将曾经的你完全抹杀掉，现在的你会恨我吗？</p><p>虽然伊治知道他会从自己听话的人偶那里得到自己想要的答案，但那一瞬间他的心脏还是揪紧了。<br/>他受尽自己折磨的、如今一片空白的弟弟，看着他的眼睛，即使因为快感颤抖着，最终还是缓慢的摇了摇头。</p><p>那一瞬间伊治突然激烈的动作了起来，山治被逼出一声带着哭腔的惊喘，手指骤然收紧，似乎抓伤了他的背，颤抖的更加厉害，随后跟着他律动的频率在疼痛和情欲中沉沦。伊治不想承认，但是他最后看见山治摇头的瞬间，血管中某种沉重粘稠的东西一寸一寸的抽离，他俯下身将他紧紧抱住，像是要把他揉进身体。</p><p>他射了出来，躺在了山治旁边，看着他的弟弟因为疲惫瘫软在床上，双腿张开着还没来得及合拢。他有些着迷的看着这个现在完完全全属于自己的人。</p><p>他记得一个月前做过的饭，他记得这一个月伊治对他的态度，他曾经的恐惧也是因为记得伊治对他的暴虐，并且就算如此他仍毫无理由的顺从和信任着。</p><p>他们已经创造了属于两个人的，与之前截然不同的回忆。</p><p>他一片空白的弟弟其实早已被他染上了属于他的颜色，而他自己仿佛也被侵染了一般。<br/>不过这又有什么关系呢？</p><p>想到他们的关系已经被重新定义，伊治的一部分就激动地不能自己。</p><p> </p><p>“坐上来。”他命令道。山治即使疲累，还是爬上了他的身体，他张开双腿，颤抖的再次纳入他的性器。伊治扶着他的腰命令他动作，他也就支撑起无力的双腿，双手扶着他的肩膀，一下一下的在伊治的阴茎上操着自己。</p><p>伊治的阴茎再一次胀大，由于体位前所未有的深度让山治泪水充盈了眼眶，他的眼底如此的亮，带着情欲的迷乱和惊慌。他是他牵住锁链的宠物。他是他的弟弟。</p><p>“我是谁？”他问了每一次做爱都会问的问题，抬起手将山治垂在眼前的头发掖到耳后，露出他意乱情迷的眼睛。<br/>山治无措的摇着头，扶着他肩膀的手抓紧了，他仍在听从命令机械的起伏着身体，但是也渐渐找到要领，快感驱使着他让自己快乐，他每一次下落都狠狠戳在自己的腺体上。</p><p>“叫我的名字。”<br/>伊治仍在问着，探求着注定得不到回答的答案。山治将头抵在他的肩膀上，剧烈颤抖着，无力的双腿已经快要撑不起身体。伊治双手扶住他的腰，逼着他继续运动，山治发出一声急促的喘息，泪水顺着紧闭的双眼流下来。</p><p>伊治支起身体搂住了他，在他泛红的耳畔轻声说——<br/>“我是你的哥哥啊。”</p><p>嘶声之下山治终于射了出来，他在他的阴茎上将自己操射，性器没有得到任何抚慰。他瞬间绷直了身体，像是跃出水面的湿淋淋的鱼，然后彻底瘫软的趴在了伊治的胸膛上。<br/>伊治翻身将山治再次压在身下，听着他急促而难受的喘息，用力的冲撞，低头吮吻那枚深深印在他胸膛的弹痕。<br/>然后也再次射在了山治的体内。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，伊治因杰尔马的工作离开之前，打开了山治脚上的锁链。山治坐在地上，有些新奇的摸着自己光裸的脚踝，伊治抬起他的下巴，在他的嘴角印下一个吻。</p><p>然后他离开了。走的时候没有忘记反锁住门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p>是什么时候开始的？</p><p>由厌恶愤怒到复杂至扭曲的情感。</p><p>伊治自认从来都不是对上床这件事非常热衷的人，但是他却抓住任何机会逮住山治，在杰尔马主宅，在卧室，在办公室，在车里，打开他，折磨他。当山治奋力抵抗，骂他，因为疼痛和屈辱哭泣，所有近乎木讷的沉默全部撕碎的时候，伊治感觉自己的心脏在危险的疯狂跳动，喜怒哀乐全都灌进他空白一片的胸膛，他自己都不知所谓的兴奋激烈的刺激着他，他始终都是不满足的。</p><p>为什么呢？这是为什么。这也变成他对山治的无法理解之一，连带着所有无法理解，从儿时那个小阁楼的份，到事到如今，他仍然在山治的枕头下摸到了那个疯女人——他们的母亲的照片，美丽动人像玉一样温润的女人，金发垂在脸前，和枕头上刚刚因为强暴而昏迷不醒的人的头发相同。</p><p>这本应是伊治第一次见到他母亲的样子。伊治手里抓着那张照片，另一只手撩起山治挡着脸颊的头发。痛苦的侧脸带着红肿，泪痕还挂在眼角，这时窗帘被风吹开了，现在是下午，光线透过缝隙照在山治的脸上，像是在给他经历的所有苦难镀上一层掩盖一切的柔光。</p><p>那意外的明亮和难得的温情从这泥沼一样的强暴现场突兀的出现，伊治不受控制的接近了他的脸。</p><p>有那么一秒他差点以为自己要吻他。</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>距离山治差点饿死那一次已经过了将近四个月的时间。</p><p>伊治恢复了之前的工作习惯，生活也步入了正轨，唯一与之前不同的一点是，现在他不管多晚都会回到大学城的出租屋休息。很多次他回来的时候山治已经躺在床上睡着了，也有很多次打开门的时候看见他睡在玄关，就像之前一样。<br/>虽然天气已经转热，但是后来伊治还是明令禁止了山治在门口等他回来，所以他每天凌晨回来，进入卧室就能看见山治熟睡的安宁的侧脸，走到厨房，也一定会有一个装着简单食物的保温饭盒。</p><p>山治的身体渐渐好了起来，虽然和之前比还是稍显瘦弱，但是精神状态好了很多，嗜睡的症状也基本消失了。他显得比生病前更依赖伊治，也许是这次的事件让他自己潜意识里认定这是一次因为没有伊治而造成的生命危机，但伊治觉得更重要的原因是，他现在几乎不怎么和山治发火了。</p><p>他再也没有打过山治，只有几次无关痛痒的责骂，并且每次都在山治表现出害怕的端倪时停止。<br/>他也是现在才发现，在和现在的山治相处中，根本没什么能让他生气的事情。因为现在的山治是如此乖顺而容易看透，他会做他想让他做的一切事，并因为一点点小小的温柔而雀跃。而之前的自己所有对现在这个人的愤怒，其实都是转稼自那个曾经的山治的。</p><p>何必呢。他看着睡在身旁的人的侧脸想，手指轻轻梳理离散在枕头上的金发，那个废物已经死了，死在阴冷的地下实验室里。<br/>而在这里的是我的弟弟。</p><p>他在他的嘴角印下了一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>将怀里的人翻过来，压在身下，他有一场迟到的晨勃亟待解决。他的弟弟还没彻底清醒，被弄醒之后迷茫的半阖着双眼看着他。就着昨晚残留的精液插进去，仍然那么湿润而柔软，快感像洋洋洒洒的山灰风干他每一丝晨起的燥热，他缓慢的动作着，看着山治在迷茫中双颊就变得潮红，看着他终于从睡意中清醒，又沉沦于情欲之中。</p><p>曾经伊治和山治做爱的时候从来不会考虑山治的感受，当然最开始暴力制服的时候谈感受是没有任何意义的，回想那时伊治体验到的也不是多完美的性爱快感，而是醉心于被满足的征服欲。再之后就算失忆后山治不再挣扎也是伊治单方面的发泄。<br/>而现在的伊治沉迷于让山治体会到和他同等的快感，他舔舐着那苍白的皮肤，品尝细腻的纹理，看着他全身泛起暧昧的粉红。山治每一丝情动的反应都让他更加性欲高涨，他插得更深，熟练刺激着那足够敏感的腺体，看着山治眼底潮湿，抬手攀住他的手臂，微微张开嘴像是在哀求。</p><p>“发出声音。”伊治说。</p><p>而这也许是现在的山治唯一不能满足他的要求。</p><p>-<br/>吃了顿不知是早饭还是午饭的饭之后，已经过了中午。伊治需要回到杰尔马主宅，昨天父亲告诉他，今晚有一场夏洛特家族和文斯莫克家族的庆功晚宴，因为他们刚刚合作成功了一件大生意。</p><p>宴会地点就设在杰尔马主宅，将近半年前夏洛特家族在他们的总部英国招待了他们。虽然由于枪袭，这对文斯莫克家所有人都不算是什么愉快的回忆，但是礼尚往来，杰尔马也需要尽地主之谊。更何况自两个集团合作以来，双方都获得了巨大的利益，杰尔马更是在万国的帮助下，重新掌握了几乎所有北海市的地下贸易。</p><p>“不用等我，我今晚不会回来。”伊治对山治说，山治站在玄关，没了锁链之后他终于能站在台阶下了。伊治抬起手摸摸他的脸，然后像往常一样开门离开了。</p><p> </p><p>驾车回到杰尔马主宅要两个小时。四点的时候夏洛特家的人已经到齐，伊治作为杰尔马准继承人领着客人参观了主宅，big mom这次带了十名子女来参加晚宴，大半都是女孩，只有两个岁数偏小的男孩。<br/>Big mom从年轻时就热衷与制造后代，被外人所知的孩子就有三十个，如果算上不为人知的私生子，数量真是难以想象了。</p><p>伊治隐隐觉得有什么不对。有些传闻他也听过，但是杰尔马和万国已经合作了半年有余，伊治从未听到父亲说起这件事，除了当时去英国的飞机上尼治半开玩笑的提起过。</p><p>和万国建立长期合作关系的组织，是一定要联姻的。</p><p>至今为止万国的每一个合作对象都做到了。或者这意味着万国不会和不与夏洛特家族联姻的集团进行合作？<br/>为了合作继续下去想必父亲心里有自己的考量。但是伊治想起那时在飞机上，父亲说过不会让自己的儿子加入big mom的家庭，所以父亲打算怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>晚宴开始，迦治和big mom分别坐在长桌的两端，子女们坐在身侧。伊治邻着父亲坐在一边，他的对面是尼治和勇治。推杯换盏间餐桌上气氛有些沉闷，基本都是父亲和big mom大谈合作和之前的生意细节，伊治还能说上几句话，夏洛特家族的子女大都是沉默的吃着自己盘子里的东西。伊治隐约能感觉到这是个扭曲的家庭。</p><p>不过他有什么资格评价别人呢，他自己的家庭就是最扭曲的，而其中最最扭曲的就是他了吧，乱伦，弑亲，他真是干了个遍啊。</p><p>想了想伊治还有些想笑。今天也有红酒炖牛肉这道菜，没有山治做的好吃。侍者换下空了的盘子，将新做的菜摆在伊治面前。</p><p>“说起来，那件事你考虑的怎么样了？迦治？”big mom放下手里的餐巾，餍足的靠在椅背上。身为一个女性她真的非常能吃，面前摆满的空掉的盘子大概是伊治的五倍。</p><p>意料之中的对话开始了，伊治看向父亲，迦治笑着，因为喝酒脸色微醺，“你还真是急啊，big mom。”<br/>“你可不能再推脱了，这都是为了杰尔马和万国的未来啊。”big mom拍了拍桌子，然后用手扶住坐在他旁边的女孩的肩膀。<br/>女孩大概也在二十岁左右，栗色双马尾斜刘海，非常娇俏可人，女孩被妈妈搂着手臂里，抬头有点羞怯的看向这一边。</p><p>“我这次来也是为了让迦治你看看未来的儿媳，这是我的35女布林。”女孩站起来对着迦治鞠了一躬。“不管你打算让哪个儿子联姻，他要娶的都是我这个最小也是最漂亮的女儿了。”</p><p>伊治看着对面勇治嘴里的食物掉在盘子里，他好像刚刚明白事态是怎么回事。尼治比较淡定，看来他和伊治一样早就看明白了这晚宴的性质。</p><p>“那真的是太荣幸了，”迦治笑着看着布林，看起来非常满意，这意味着父亲不打算拒绝联姻的要求吗？所以父亲会选择谁？</p><p>伊治知道自己身为杰尔马准继承人，这种事绝对不会落在自己头上，所以他看着父亲等待他说出尼治或者是勇治的名字，头脑里已经开始思考之后联姻需要准备的东西和各种细节，尼治和勇治显得十分紧张，紧盯着父亲的嘴。</p><p>只见父亲漫不经心的放下手里的叉子，扫视了一下坐在自己身旁的三个儿子，最后开口说，“联姻的对象今天没有出席。”</p><p>什么？<br/>所有人都愣住了。“他现在在杰尔马名下的一处不为人知的房产居住。”迦治继续说。</p><p>伊治诧异的看着自己的父亲，父亲这是为了不让兄弟三人进入big mom的家族，打算找一个外人假冒自己的儿子进行联姻？可是big mom并不傻，她怎么可能发现不了这种浅显的伎俩，把自己的女儿嫁给一个身份不明的人？</p><p>“哦？老迦治，你可别想骗我，据我所知你可就这三个儿子，就算是你年轻气盛时候的私生子，有你的血脉，也容我拒绝。”big mom怀疑的说，向前探着身子，“不要跟我耍花样。”</p><p>“我怎么敢耍你呢big mom！”迦治哈哈大笑，“而且不是私生子哦，是我和我唯一的夫人生下的孩子之一，有着最正统的文斯莫克血脉。”</p><p>伊治心下一沉。</p><p>“而且你说错了，我不是只有这三个儿子，我有四个。”</p><p>-<br/>心脏等待审判一般缓缓加速跳动，最终用力敲击着胸膛，耳畔清晰可闻。</p><p>“四个？”big mom惊讶的问，“你的确有四个儿子，可是你的第三个儿子不是两年前……？”<br/>“两年前我们已经对外宣称他因为事故死亡，甚至为他举办了葬礼，没有错，”迦治说，“但其实他没有死，而是被转移到其他地方。”</p><p>“父，父亲……？”尼治惊愕的看着自己的父亲，“你说是，山治没有死……？”<br/>勇治看起来已经说不出话来了，他瞪圆的双眼看起来非常可笑。</p><p>父亲没有理他们。“你这么做的原因是什么？”big mom问。<br/>“三子一直病弱，所以被一些敌对势力认为有机可乘。几年间已经发生好几次针对三子的劫持事件，虽然都没有成功，但是却让我十分心忧，”迦治貌似沉痛的说，“两年前的一次事故后，我就借此将他藏了起来，对外宣布了他的死亡，是为了他能好好的生活。”</p><p>“真是感人至深啊……”</p><p>不对，这不对，伊治看着父亲，他已经快不能思考，他的嘴巴不受控制的张开，却听不到自己的声音，“父亲……”</p><p>山治已经死了，死在他的手里，父亲知道的应该是这样的。<br/>父亲知道了什么？</p><p>入骨的寒意从骨缝中析出，一寸一寸冰冻他的血管，因为父亲没有像无视尼治勇治一样无视他的体温，而是意味深长的看着他。<br/>刀一样的目光割在他身上，所以他明白了。</p><p>父亲已经知道了。</p><p>“那如今你怎么想起来让他来联姻？”big mom继续问。<br/>“现在三子身体已经好了很多，总是藏在暗处也不是办法，我也想找个机会让他重新回到公众的视野，联姻就是一个很好的选择……当然，他可能会有一些身体问题，你会介意吗？”</p><p>伊治紧盯着big mom，没想到她连具体情况都不问，混不在意的挥挥手，“那无所谓，不过他是个怎样的孩子呢？”<br/>“他是个非常听话、乖巧的孩子。”父亲笑着说。<br/>“有这一点就足够了。”big mom也笑了。</p><p>两人隔空举起酒杯，祝贺刚刚说和的联姻计划。伊治也在这时意识到，夏洛特家族根本不会在乎山治是不是病弱，失忆，不会说话，只要他这个人是文斯莫克的血脉，只要他这个人在这里，可以联姻，就是唯一的要求了。<br/>不管是山治，还是这位叫布林的小姐，他们都不过是棋子而已。</p><p>这两个家族是相同的。</p><p>这一切让伊治感觉更加寒冷。他僵坐在座位上，听着父亲让侍者继续上新的菜肴，big mom开心的感叹菜色的诱人并吃了起来，这时迦治终于转向了他的儿子。<br/>“你在惊讶些什么？”父亲问。</p><p>伊治甚至无法开口回答，从未有过的失控感攥住了他的脏器，父亲用耳语一般的声音说，这样连旁边瞪着眼睛的尼治都听不见。<br/>“我不会问任何问题，也不会责罚你，毕竟你是我最爱的儿子，”父亲说，“况且为了今天联姻的达成，我好像还应该奖励你。”</p><p>伊治一动也不能动，迦治继续说下去，嘴角带着骇人的笑意，“就算是废物也必须榨干最后一丝利用价值，他唯一能利用的也就是他的血脉了……当然你是不一样的，伊治，你有着最高贵的血脉和最优秀的能力，是我骄傲的继承人，所以我不会因为一个废物和你翻脸。所以，你知道你该做什么”</p><p>“我不会出手，毕竟就算是叛徒，也是我的儿子，我不可能大动干戈的去抓他，所以，”迦治按在伊治肩膀的手收紧了，然后站起身。“三天之内带他回家，我知道你一直是最听话的。”<br/>“伊治。”<br/>“就算你没有听我的话杀死他。”</p><p>伊治僵硬在座位上，看着夏洛特家人和父亲说笑着离开宴会厅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>山治死亡的那天。伊治赶到地下实验室的时候他就已经是强弩之末。</p><p>他胸口因为刚才山治的一脚尖锐的疼痛着，过来时沿路看见多个倒在地上的守卫和研究员，所有人都活着，只是失去了战斗能力。这个人总是这样优柔寡断，懦弱无能，他就是杰尔马的失败作，他是废物。</p><p>而此时这个废物站在实验室的主电脑旁，气喘吁吁地用枪指着父亲，浑身都是斑驳的血迹。一台笔记本连着主电脑的传输线，进度条缓慢的跳动着。<br/>伊治知道，杰尔马最大的秘密就在这个地下实验室里，就在这台主电脑里，而山治要做的事情不言而喻，是最彻底的背叛。</p><p>父亲站在原地，显得暴躁而沉默，还有几乎要化作实体的怒气，他看起来非常想就地将山治打的不成人形，但是却被枪指着不敢动弹。<br/>伊治却在想父亲完全不必如此谨慎，父亲不了解这个废物，他了解。这个废物连刚刚的下属和研究员都不忍心杀死，怎么可能真的对他的血亲扣下扳机。</p><p>就算他对他的血亲没有爱，只有恨意。</p><p>伊治不清楚是自己更生气一些还是父亲更生气一些，他只觉得愤怒像滚烫的岩浆，紧贴着他的后脑，几乎快将他所有理智燃为灰烬。十二小时前，这个人还在自己身下扭动喘息，六个小时前，他在他面前一如既往地沉默顺从。<br/>他没有察觉到任何异常，他没有察觉到这个人当时内心已经有了这么大的计划，他一直、他永远搞不懂他在想什么。</p><p>伊治举起了枪。</p><p>“别动！”山治喘息着对他吼，威胁的颤动着自己按着扳机的手，“他会没命的！”</p><p>伊治盯着他，没有说话也没有开枪，他仍在和自己失控的怒气作斗争，他站在这里后就知道，这件事只会有一种结果，没有第二种。山治已经快不行了，血液顺着他的脸颊流下来，滴在地砖上。他显然都快拿不稳枪了。</p><p>而父亲却因为这说出口的威胁更加愤怒，他这辈子没想到自己会变成要挟人的筹码，还是被自己的儿子。<br/>他此生没有过如此屈辱的时刻。或许有，也已经被他尘封在记忆深处。<br/>而此时此刻的一切显然将他的屈辱系数翻起，伊治知道他想起了什么，他独当一面后父亲已经将关于母亲的事告诉了伊治。他们的母亲，在无意间发现这个地下室的秘密之后，试图将一切告诉警察。<br/>山治做的事情和她一样。</p><p>被父亲发现后，她的余生，就在那个小阁楼度过了。</p><p>可是山治明明应该不知道这段往事，他是怎么在一无所知的情况下做出和母亲相同的选择的？</p><p>“你！！和你的母亲！！！”父亲指着山治的脸咆哮道，伊治有生以来第一次在父亲的声音中听到颤抖的意味，因为愤怒而颤抖，“我早就该料到这一天！！当年就应该就让你饿死在那个阁楼里！！”<br/>“不，出生时我就该掐死你。”</p><p>山治听这话没有丝毫动摇，甚至还笑了出来。“你早该这样做。”他说。</p><p>这笑容刺痛了伊治，他垂下枪口，一枪击损了山治的笔记本电脑的传输线。<br/>于是他终于在这张脸上看见了绝望的神色。</p><p>“做得好，伊治，”父亲说，“现在杀了他，我没有这个儿子。”</p><p>“对事物毫无敬意的蠢货！会出手打女人的男人！不拿不下当人看的所谓王族的尊严！”<br/>“你们的一切都和我的思想相违背。”<br/>“属于这个家族对我而言才是耻辱。”</p><p>这个人还在说，像是要把这辈子的话说完。他果然没法开枪，穷途末路之后甚至低垂了枪口。但是父亲什么都不知道。</p><p>“杀了他，伊治。”父亲说。“现在就杀了他。”</p><p>伊治举起了枪，他看着山治，山治也在看着他，血染的刘海垂下遮住他的脸。蓝色的眼睛和那个照片上的女人一模一样。</p><p>然后山治对他比了个中指。伊治开枪击穿了他的胸膛。</p><p>他发誓那一刻他是真的想杀了他。</p><p>-<br/>伊治一脚将油门踩到底。<br/>他开的太快了，路边的风景翻搅成模糊的一团从他的车窗外掠过，他的车门发出不祥的咔咔声，蔓延向前方的路一望无际，伊治甚至有了不知何时是尽头的错觉。<br/>他的手指太过用力的抓着方向盘。</p><p>父亲知道了。<br/>父亲一直什么都知道。</p><p>过去的残片在他脑海里一幕幕闪过。是他太天真了。一个接连遭遇妻子和儿子背叛的多疑成性的人，怎么会不去检查山治的尸体确认死亡？他所做的一切在父亲眼里都是蹩脚的笑话。</p><p>为什么当年将处理山治的任务交给我呢？车子擦着绿化带的边线凶猛的转了个弯。当他把这个任务交给我的时候，是不是已经料到我不会杀死山治？<br/>如今的一切，是不是早就在他的计划中？</p><p>“我不会牺牲我的儿子加入那个疯老太婆的家族的。”父亲当时在飞机上这样说。<br/>当时他就应该已经知道，和big mom建立合作，联姻不可避免，然而仍笃定的说出这样的话。因为那时他已经知道了，因为山治不是他的儿子，山治已经死了。<br/>现在的山治，只不过是个空白的祭品而已。</p><p>他装作毫不知情放任伊治将山治藏起来，等待的就是这一刻。<br/>物尽其用。这在文斯莫克家族几乎是不成文的铁律，不管是下属还是合作对象，杰尔马都会得到、榨干能得到的一切。这个铁律甚至在他们这些子女身上也隐约体现着。<br/>更何况是早就被放弃的山治。</p><p> </p><p>伊治狠狠打过方向盘。虽然他现在混乱至极但也仔细观察过了，现在没有任何车辆跟踪着他。伊治不知道父亲是否已经掌握了他对山治的藏匿地点，虽然刚才父亲给了他三天期限让他亲自将山治带回来，但是父亲会守信吗？父亲会出手吗？父亲会怎么做？</p><p>会不会他回家后只看到一片狼藉的出租屋，他的弟弟不知所踪。或者当他回到大学城，发现连房子都不见了，只有一片混乱的火海。<br/>他干过几次类似的事情，他当然清楚杰尔马的手段。他也清楚，就算对象是文家少爷，这些人也不会有丝毫手下留情。</p><p> </p><p>而他应该怎样做？</p><p>他之前21年的人生，就是为了杰尔马、为了父亲而活，他做出的所有决定，都会选择以组织和家族的利益为上。如果是曾经的他，会毫不犹豫的将山治交出去。就算他曾经被某种他自己都不明白的想法驱使而让他活下来。<br/>但现在，他觉得他从未做过如此艰难的选择。</p><p>“不过是个废物。”他紧握着方向盘对自己说，盯着面前的路。<br/>天空是一片惨烈的血红。保温饭盒，擦得干干净净的玄关，热气腾腾的厨房，向上看着他的蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>“不过是个……废物。”</p><p>-<br/>天已经完全黑了下来，黑暗和寂静压迫着疾驰的车顶，伊治已经进入大学城，开在他经过无数次的道路上。路灯颤颤巍巍的亮了起来，远处的二层小楼若隐若现。<br/>似乎一切如常。本来伊治心里已经做好了最坏的打算，无论是火海还是警车都会在他的意料之内，但是此处仍然是一如以往的僻静。</p><p>伊治更近的开了过去，然后猛的刹住了车。</p><p> </p><p>还是不对。<br/>现在在这个距离终于能看清此时出租屋的房门是开着的，玄关的灯光映在外面的走廊上，有什么人的身影在门口若隐若现。<br/>伊治的神经紧绷起来。他在远处停好车，飞快的向出租屋奔去，放轻手脚上了楼。<br/>他紧贴在楼梯拐角处，聆听着对面的动静，走近了之后才发现房门前站着不止一个人。</p><p>有一个人在说话，声音有些耳熟。<br/>因为刻意压低声音，伊治并没有听清他在说什么，但是片刻的安静后另一个声音传入伊治的耳朵，那个声音只说了三个字，却让伊治烧灼起全身的血液。</p><p>“你……是谁？”</p><p>如此嘶哑却熟悉的声音。是山治的声音。</p><p>-<br/>伊治直接掏出枪从拐角冲了出来，门前的人显然吓了一跳。没了门板的遮挡，伊治才发现这个人是之前他找来给山治看病的黑市医生。</p><p>带着奇怪绒线帽的医生看着枪口后退一步，“喔。”</p><p>“你为什么在这里？”伊治问，眯起眼睛，瞥了一眼站在门口的山治，他还穿着上午新换的睡衣，愣愣的看着他。各种怀疑焦虑几乎在他心里爆炸，他都佩服自己直到现在他仍在试图冷静而没有一枪崩了面前的人。“你来这做什么。”<br/>“别激动，老板，我只是来跟进病人病情发展啊，”医生摊开双手，佯装无辜，但帽檐阴翳下的眼睛怎么看怎么不怀好意，“虽然黑市医生一般不会跟进病情，但是想起三个月前的状况我着实担心，看那个样子如果疏于照顾是绝对活不下去的……”<br/>“看样子，你照顾的很好，文斯莫克家的大少爷。”医生笑了起来。</p><p>听到自己姓氏的那一刻伊治就开了枪，子弹打中栏杆的声音在静谧的夜里分外清晰，医生双手撑着栏杆腾空而起，直接跳到了楼下，走之前还摘了一下帽子，对着还站在门口的山治说，“再见了，山治……是这个名字吧。”</p><p>身影消失在黑暗里，伊治对着他消失的方向连开几枪，他手撑着栏杆向下望去，片刻后决定放弃了追逐。</p><p> </p><p>他转过身，看着还站在门口呆愣着的山治。<br/>山治也在看着他。开始他显得有些害怕，似乎被枪声吓到，但是伊治看着他，他似乎就由于发现伊治的注意力回到他身上而瞬间变得安心起来。他向前走了一步，由于没有锁链的牵制，眼看就要走出门槛，向伊治走过来。<br/>夜风吹起他宽大的T恤，裹着他单薄的身体，他看起来那样的脆弱而无辜。</p><p> </p><p>而伊治伸出了手。</p><p>-<br/>怎么会让你轻易死去呢？</p><p>父亲已经离开了地下实验室，留下伊治一人收拾这山治搅出来的残局。笔记本已经销毁，保镖和研究员已经遣散，伊治现在单膝跪地，看着倒在血泊里的金发男人。</p><p>子弹直接贯穿了胸膛。他还没死。但也离死不远了。胸膛微弱的起伏，半阖的双眼瞳孔涣散。</p><p>伊治将他抱起来，血液从他怀里抱着的人身体里流出来，在地上形成蜿蜒的溪流，一直蔓延到那个巨大的仪器前。</p><p>因为用力肌肉紧绷起来，胸口更加疼痛了，肋骨似乎都已经断掉。伊治手臂上搭着罪魁祸首如今绵软无力的双腿，然后他将他轻轻放了下去。</p><p>山治被放在仪器的椅子上时还有所剩不多的意识，但是也已经开始挣扎了，“不……”浸血的喉咙艰难的发出声音，“我不想……”</p><p>伊治将他的头固定好，居高临下的看着奄奄一息却还在抗议的自己的弟弟，他显然已经知道这个机器是做什么的。他发现这个实验室多久了？做了多少研究？已经策划了这场背叛已经多久了？</p><p>“我不想……忘……”血液流满了椅子，无力的手揪住了他的衣角，伊治面无表情的看着他。“别让我……”</p><p>“杀了我……”</p><p>伊治按下了按钮。这是这个人体实验室的秘密之一。醒来时候他就会忘记所有。<br/>尽管还在测试阶段，但是。</p><p>怎么会让你轻易死去呢。<br/>你的背叛，要用你的余生来偿还。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7<br/>-<br/>门在身后关上了。</p><p>微凉的风被阻挡在屋外，伊治向屋内一步步走去，山治有些怔愣的随着伊治的逼近倒退着，直到被玄关的台阶绊倒跌在地上。<br/>伊治抓着他的领子，粗暴的将他拖进屋子里。</p><p>这一过程如此似曾相识，微弱的挣扎近乎于没有，他将山治扔在墙根，看着他挣扎着坐在地上，小心翼翼的抬头仰视着他。<br/>伊治伸手揪住他的头发。</p><p>“说，想起来多少了。”<br/>因为疼痛山治的脸皱了起来，蓝眼睛开始变得湿润，他看起来是那样的疑惑和惊慌，仿佛完全不明白他为什么生气。伊治更用力的扯着他的头发，山治脆弱的脖颈裸露在外面，上面还有伊治今天早上留下的吻痕。</p><p>“想起来多少了。”<br/>山治的手攀上伊治施虐的手臂，冰凉的手握住他的手腕。他的手为什么这么凉呢？明明天气已经变暖了，他究竟是体质还没恢复过来，还是因为在外面站了太久？</p><p>“说啊！”<br/>伊治松开手一脚将他踹在墙根，看着他的弟弟痛苦的捂住侧腰缩成一团。就算如此他仍然没有发出一点声音，而他刚刚明明在那个绒线帽医生面前说话了。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚才不是很能说吗？”<br/>时隔两年多、未曾再听到过的声音，说过的最后一句话本应是杀了我。他那么多次命令他、折磨他，希望听到他开口说话，他都像失去声带一般无声无息，但刚才，他却在一个身份不明的男人面前轻易开口。<br/>他们认识吗？认识多久了？这个男人到底是谁？</p><p>他能肯定的是这个人不是父亲派来的人，他不是杰尔马的人，所以，已经有别人也发现了山治的藏匿地点了吗，会是谁？他曾经的那些可笑的同伴吗？</p><p>想起两年前，在山治没死之前，伊治根本不知道他有这些认识的人。都是在对外宣布山治死亡的消息后，一个个吵闹的人找上了门，伊治才知道，山治到底藏了多少秘密。</p><p>他现在藏着的是什么？<br/>事到如今，他仍然在隐藏着什么吗？</p><p>“你给他开了门吧？”杰尔马特制的门锁，不可能轻而易举的被撬开。唯一的解释就是屋里的人开了门，但是他明明每次离开的时候都记得反锁住门的。他这次忘记了吗？<br/>“他来过几次了？”伊治再次揪着他的头发强迫他抬起头，山治一直摇着头，像是不懂他在说什么，蓝眼睛哀求的看着他。伊治不想看见这样的眼神，他一把甩开手中的头发，山治的头重重的撞在了墙上，发出沉闷的响声，慢慢趴伏在地上。<br/>伊治将他翻过来，看见一缕鲜血顺着他的脸颊流下来。</p><p>伊治心中一震，但是仅存的恻隐之心也被咆哮的愤怒抹去。山治现在看起来非常可怜，因为撞击的眩晕眼神无法聚焦，额角淌着鲜血，他软弱的侧卧在地上，是完全臣服的姿态。<br/>这也是他的伪装吗？就像曾经那样，沉默之下掩藏着惊天的背叛，这次呢？谁知道这软弱的模样，还有曾经那些依赖和顺从，是不是伪装的呢？</p><p>他不能容忍再被欺骗第二次，绝对不容忍。</p><p>就算他知道在平时他反锁好门的前提下，外面的人和山治不可能有任何交流；他也知道在锁链没打开时，山治根本无法接近那道门；而锁链打开后的这段时间，伊治自己大半的时间都在出租屋度过，而他完全没有发现任何异常。<br/>他也清楚的听见山治在问那个医生“你是谁”。而医生甚至不确定山治的名字。<br/>他们是不相识的。</p><p>但现在他已经失去了他引以为豪的冷静，他想到面前的人，再次有了他所不了解的地方，来自过去的愤怒就将他的理智击垮。</p><p> </p><p>“回答我！！！”<br/>又一脚踹在蜷缩在脚边的人的身上，然后又是一脚。所有的思考全部被情绪吞噬，迫切寻找着出口。回过神的时候山治已经仰躺在地上，由于疼痛艰难的颤抖和喘息着，干净的T恤上现在满是粗暴的鞋印，脸上带着掌印，嘴角带着鲜血，一下一下的咳着。<br/>而他站在一边俯视着他。</p><p>伊治蹲了下来。山治因为伊治的动作将身体拼命蜷缩在一起，像是幻想出了一个能抵御所有痛苦的外壳。伊治用手撩起他挡住脸的头发，看见他眼睛里那些惊慌疑惑那些信赖柔软全部都不见了，取而代之的是入骨的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>全都完了。</p><p>一切都回到了四个月之前。这几个月里，伊治费心营造出来的东西，那些温暖而柔软的东西，就像一场梦一样化为乌有。他还是那个施暴者，他脚边的还是他的囚徒。他们根本没有丝毫立场的变化。<br/>他之前在幻想些什么？</p><p>伊治拉着他的手腕将他拖拽起来，扔在床上，开始动手扯他的T恤，山治似乎也明白过来即将发生什么，他惊慌的试图留住自己的衣服，但是宽大的T恤转眼就被脱掉。</p><p>他无措的遮住身体，光裸的身体上遍布刚才伊治踢打出来的青紫和红痕，伊治将他按在床上，分开他的双腿，将早在刚才暴怒中变得坚硬如铁的性器，直直插了进去。</p><p>没有任何润滑和扩张，就算上午刚刚做过，艰涩的甬道也无法一下子承受这么多，况且这几个月伊治对待这具身体温柔的不像自己，他已经不再适应如此粗暴的侵犯。山治的背不能承受般绷直，早就因为殴打盈在眼眶里的泪水瞬间滚落，他终于不自觉开始挣扎——双手抓着伊治的臂膀想从钢铁般的钳制中逃脱，伊治一掌打在他的脸上。</p><p>“老实点。”<br/>身下的人立刻安分下来，只剩下克制不住的颤抖和倒气般激烈的喘息。伊治满腔的愤怒和不能言说的情绪像是找到了发泄口，粗暴而凶猛的捣弄着身下的躯体，他用力扯开那两条冰冷颤抖的双腿，血液润滑过的甬道进出更加顺畅。</p><p>一切像是回到了四个月前，或者说两年前。</p><p>伊治几乎要笑出声来，他看着山治不断滚落的泪水和因为不敢挣扎而绞紧床单的双手，还有因为被迫承受侵犯的流血的下体，一种嗜血的快感在他的血管里膨胀。这才是他们的关系，这才是他该在的位置，这是他应该承受的一切。</p><p>就算失去记忆，他也是那个欺骗了他、并且企图背弃整个家族的叛徒。</p><p>他粗暴的抽插，温热的甬道痛苦的绞紧贯穿其中的凶器，欲望和快感在发酵蒸腾，山治的喘息声却越来越急促和痛苦，在他的侵犯下疼的脸色苍白，他终于又把手攀在伊治的手臂上，盈满泪水的蓝眼睛哀求的看着他祈求他停下来，却在他一下凶狠的贯穿之下竭力扬起了头。</p><p>“叫出来啊！”伊治毫不怜惜的侵犯着，“说话啊！！”</p><p>这完全不像是一场性爱，更像是单方面的凌迟。山治在疼痛中逐渐变得意识模糊，呼吸声变得支离破碎，他的性器疲软的垂在腿间，这场性爱中他没有获得丝毫快感，穴口的鲜血染红了床单，伊治却觉得完全不够，这个废物必须得到惩罚，为他犯的错误，为他做的一切——</p><p>我为什么要被一个废物搅乱心神？伊治想，我为什么要为一个叛徒欺骗父亲？</p><p>不如就把他交出去，用这个废物换得万国长久的支持对杰尔马来说真是再划算不过了，他会和那个叫布林的女孩子结婚，然后加入那个疯女人big mom的家族，大概这辈子是不用看到他了。<br/>想到这里他还是停了下来，他发现自己仍然不想把他交出去。想到这个废物在自己看不到的地方做着自己不知道的事情伊治就觉得难以忍受。他的节奏慢了下来，出神的看着自己陷入半昏迷的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>不如杀死他吧。</p><p> </p><p>这个念头突然跳进他的脑海，熟稔的好像它早就在那里。<br/>伊治先是被这个念头吃了一惊，但是他很快发现自己没办法思考除此之外的任何东西。</p><p>不如杀了他。</p><p>只要杀了他，他就永远是我的了。伊治想。<br/>他不会再背叛，不会再反抗，不会再让伊治愤怒暴躁失去冷静。他不会再做伊治不知道的事，也不会再有任何隐藏。<br/>伊治再也不用去探寻他到底在想什么了。<br/>他的灵魂都会属于他。</p><p>伊治钳着山治腰部的手不受控制的向上游走，一寸寸抚摸过每一道伤口，然后将手停留在山治的脖颈处。</p><p>想来想去，还是尸体最让人安心了。<br/>人活着就会思考和改变，就会有谎言和背叛。<br/>反正他早该死了。反正他早就死了。没人会因为他的死亡悲伤，一切事情都得以解决。<br/>伊治只是在纠正自己曾经犯下的错误。</p><p>伊治慢慢收紧扼住山治喉咙的手，感受着他微弱的脉搏和喉咙不安的滚动，山治似乎意识到什么，颤抖的双手抓住伊治的手腕。但是伊治不为所动。</p><p>然后伊治用了力。<br/>抓住他手腕的手突然收的极紧，骨节发白指甲嵌入伊治的皮肤。伊治没有去看山治此时的脸，而是闭上眼睛感受手心里生命的流逝。脉搏抵着他的掌心挣扎着跳动，原来无力的双腿也绷紧。由于濒死的恐惧内部极度绞紧，几乎令伊治的性器又兴奋地涨大了一圈。<br/>他差点就射了，颤动的喉结无力的挣扎让他更加兴奋。他发现自己不管何时都会享受这样的时刻——完完全全掌控这个从来不知道真正顺从的人。<br/>他缓慢的施力，直到手中的挣扎软弱下去。</p><p>他也终于射了出来。被怒火和欲望支配的头脑终于冷静了些。他睁开眼睛，看见自己的双手还掐在山治的脖子上。</p><p> </p><p>他做了什么？</p><p>伊治慢慢松开手，看着山治躺在那儿，满脸泪水，气息全无，像真正死掉一样安静。伊治将自己拔出来，有些慌乱的过去将他的上半身抱起，半响后他胸膛才开始重新起伏。<br/>山治猛地抽回来命悬一线的那口气，开始艰难喘息着，然后开始剧烈的咳，他挣扎着从伊治的手臂里跌出去，狼狈的爬到床角，双手捂住自己的喉咙。</p><p>他的脖子上是无比清晰的掐痕。</p><p>伊治有些怔愣的看着自己的手，然后又看向他的弟弟。山治缩在床角捂着喉咙激烈的咳着，脸涨得通红，胸膛急促起伏，气息不稳的呼吸声让人不忍卒听。伊治向山治伸出手，但这次，山治没有像从前那样顺从的爬过来，而是在床角缩得更紧。<br/>伊治沿着床边走过去，抓住山治的手腕，但是山治开始不顾一切的狂乱挣扎，虽然他现在全身都软弱无力。伊治强行扭过他的脸，去看他泪水朦胧的眼睛。</p><p>完全被恐惧统摄的眼神下是刺骨的陌生。<br/>他蓝色的瞳孔在水汽中剧烈抖动着，直直盯着伊治，却像完全不认识他。</p><p>“……别用这样的眼神看着我。”伊治慢慢的说，左手钳制着山治的手腕，右手慢慢插进他的金发。他将挡着这张脸的头发完全拨开，一览无余的看着他脸上的伤口，还有那双眼睛。</p><p>“不许用这样的眼神看着我！！！”</p><p>伊治重重的一拳打在他的脸上，山治向后仰去，软倒在床上艰难的呼吸着，他今晚已经被折腾的太狠了。</p><p>后仰的脖颈上鲜明的印记像是重叠了什么时候的指痕。</p><p> </p><p>伊治站在原地，有生以来第一次不知道自己该做什么。</p><p>全乱了。从他知道父亲已经获悉山治没有死亡的那一刻起。<br/>或者是从两年前他决定不杀死山治的那一刻起。</p><p>“……喂，我是谁。”伊治捏住山治的脸，看着他的眼睛，那陌生的眼神像是尖利的荆棘，将现实已经崩塌的、温情到可笑的四个月扎的鲜血淋漓。</p><p>保温饭盒，擦得干干净净的玄关，热气腾腾的厨房，向上看着他的蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>“说啊……喂，”他重新构架的环境，重新被定义的关系，他不知自己还沉湎于什么不切实际的幻想，但是当他看到那陌生的眼神之后，来自过去无法名状的情绪重新掌控了他。他抓不住他，就算毫无间隙的触摸，仍然像隔着一堵厚墙。</p><p>但是山治只是艰难的喘着气，一次次想用手臂挡住脸，他抖得停不下来，呼吸间都是哀鸣的气音。濒死的折磨让他对面前的人难以自制的恐惧，即使他们已经朝夕相处那么长时间。</p><p>“我让你说话。废物。”</p><p>伊治再次扯开山治的腿，插了进去。从最初开始这就是最好的、逼迫山治开口的手段，疼痛和屈辱可以让那个沉默的人露出内核，尽管这种方法伊治从来听不到自己想听到的话。<br/>山治在他进入的时候张着嘴像是在无声的尖叫，泪水成串的滚落，他哭的眼睛都要睁不开了。</p><p>“我是谁？！”<br/>伊治还在问，他如此急迫的想确认自己的所有权，心脏都开始震颤。然而山治在抵抗，双手推拒着伊治的靠近，甚至在打他。自从失忆起伊治就从未遇到过这么激烈的抵抗，应该说山治本已经完全不会抵抗。他想起了曾经一起躺在床上时，主动缩进自己怀里的弟弟那张安睡的侧脸。</p><p>他抓住山治一直软在腿间的性器，开始粗暴的抚弄，他只想逼迫他说出来，只有这次他不想被遗忘。<br/>就算再抗拒温热的内里也自发蠕动着，被迫承受的快感让他的弟弟抖得更厉害，但在伊治的套弄下还是硬了起来，伊治抽插着，在山治即将喷发的时候扼住了他性器的根部。</p><p>“……啊…”他坏掉的人偶终于发出了声音，尽管只是毫无意义的单音，他无力的手抓着伊治的手腕，希望他能松开。但是听到的瞬间伊治胸膛像燃烧起火焰，他更用力的冲撞，熟练地顶撞他身体深处的腺体。他迫切想听到更多的声音。</p><p>“啊…啊……！”杂揉着快感的痛苦呻吟越来越多，“叫我的名字。”伊治说，“我是谁？！”</p><p>“……”山治的嘴张合着，但是发不出任何有意义的单词。他浑身绯红滚烫，像是从深水中捞起，每次伊治都觉得只有此时的他，比之前苍白单薄的模样，更像是一个活人。<br/>也只有此时，伊治才能更真切的感受到，自己真的没有杀死他。</p><p>他的眼神仍然让伊治难以忍受，伊治伸手捂住他的眼睛。</p><p>“说啊！！！”伊治在他耳边低吼。</p><p>“——伊治！！”<br/>破碎的声音终于从他的喉咙里嘶喊出来，是时隔两年从未听到过的字眼。几乎在听到的同时伊治就射了出来，微凉的精液凶猛的灌入山治的身体，他无法形容那一刻他的心情是怎样的，但是在听到名字的那一刻，伊治才觉得这个人是完完全全的属于自己。</p><p>伊治松开扼制住他性器的手，山治也终于释放，之后一直紧绷的身体就瘫软下来，只剩下痛苦高潮余韵后的神经性抽搐。<br/>伊治松开捂住他眼睛的手。他的双眼空洞的盯着天花板，像是失去灵魂的人偶。</p><p>伊治将自己退了出来，伸出手，一点一点擦去山治脸颊上冰冷的泪痕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8</p><p>做出决定后仿佛就没什么艰难的了。</p><p>只不过是又一次转移囚禁地点而已。这两年伊治也做过不止一次，之前也做了各种各样的准备。消除痕迹和各种记录，选定地点，用假身份租用的车辆，必需品的携带和购买。</p><p>等伊治再次回到出租屋天已经快亮了。伊治进了门，看见山治还沉沉的睡着，无力地双手被手铐束在床头，和他出门的时候一模一样。</p><p>他不会再信任他第二次了。伊治随意收拾了屋子里的东西，将那个本来已经尘封在抽屉里的锁链又拿了出来，放在了包裹里。然后他走进了厨房，看见了放在台子上那个他十分熟悉的保温饭盒。<br/>他拿起来了一下，是空的。</p><p>也是，毕竟他昨天离开之前和山治说他不会回来。</p><p>伊治笑了一下，将饭盒留在原处，转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>将昏迷不醒的人从被子里掏出来，山治已经被套上新的睡衣，堪堪掩盖他一身青紫和吻痕。伊治将他抱起来，看着他搭在自己手臂上苍白的双腿，还是伸手拽了张床单，将他潦草的裹了起来。就算被如此折腾，山治仍然闭着眼睛昏迷不醒，任由伊治将他抱出了被囚禁了一年多的出租屋。</p><p>伊治将山治放在租来的车的后座，回到出租屋做了剩余的工作。然后他回到车里，启动了车辆。</p><p>同时按下了计时器。</p><p> </p><p>三个小时之后，在一片晨曦中，这座出租屋就会被一场突如其来的大火吞噬，不留下一丝不该有的痕迹。而大火中会有一具烧焦的人体。</p><p>它将会成为山治。</p><p>-<br/>车子沿着道路行驶，渐渐已经看不到林立的楼群。天一点一点亮了起来，伊治看向车内后视镜，看见山治还在睡着，随着车辆不大的颠簸，不太安稳的轻皱眉头。</p><p>他对自己自幼训练出来的反侦察能力还是自信的，这一路没人跟着他们。</p><p> </p><p>伊治有估算他这一决定会带来什么样的后果。</p><p>他可以想象父亲面对山治的尸体会多么的暴怒，这次和上次不同，烧得面目全非的人体根本无法辨别身份，而其上检验出的山治的DNA将会把一切盖章定论。他两年前死去的儿子又死了一次，在这个与万国联姻的最紧要的关头。</p><p>以万国的行事方式，大概不出三天联姻的事就会在北海市传的沸沸扬扬，杰尔马根本不能反悔，谁都不愿意与万国做对。所以最后推出去的只能是尼治或者勇治。</p><p>不过伊治并不在乎。</p><p>就算他会面对父亲的怀疑和责骂。这都没什么，他甚至打算亲口承认，是他纵火杀了山治。他只是在纠正两年前的错误，让这个本该死去的人真正死去而已。<br/>这也是父亲曾经教会他们的。</p><p>所以怎样的责罚都没有关系。</p><p>只要能成功在父亲没发现之前逃出北海市，将这个人彻底藏起来。<br/>他没有十分的把握，不确定的因素太多。但若这是一场博弈，他只能赌。</p><p> </p><p>太阳一点点升起来，黑暗被驱散。伊治看见阳光从车窗照进来，温柔抚摸他还在沉睡的弟弟受伤的嘴角和脸颊。<br/>这种时候总让他想起他在山治枕头下发现母亲照片的那个下午，一切明亮的不真实。光晕下，从两年前到现在的细枝末节如同漂浮水中的木屑，随着波澜不断涌现。</p><p>与尼治和勇治不同，他很少执着于什么东西，也没有什么特殊的喜好，他此生都如机器般精准运转，他优秀是因为他身为长子有优秀的责任，他冷静是因为没有什么能让他失去冷静。<br/>他原以为他今后的人生也会一直这样下去。<br/>可只有面对这个人伊治才知道自己引以为豪的冷静不过尔尔。</p><p>他变得会有很多情绪，且这些情绪扭曲在一起是连他自己都无法解析的复杂。他会轻而易举被激起怒火，也会因为一张安睡的侧脸感到安宁。他竟然也有了想紧紧捏在手里的东西，像孩子一样死都不愿意放开。他会因为单单被叫名字而失去控制。他是如此享受施加暴力的过程，但他也会因为热气腾腾的厨房感到温暖，甚至在心里有了一个需要“回去”的地方。</p><p>他变得不像自己。</p><p>自从窥探过那个不属于他的世界的一隅，他就没法回到过去了。<br/>他曾暴躁冷漠强取豪夺，试图用自己的方式得到自己想要的但没能如愿。所以他尝试去表达正确的感情。<br/>没人教过他这个。冰冷起来很容易，滚烫起来也不难。但恰到好处的温和应该是什么样？是那四个月的样子吗？</p><p>他不清楚，他无从了解。</p><p>但是只要逃脱了这里，他们就可以和以前一样，将这四个月的时间无限蔓延开来。虽然他不懂爱一个人是什么样子，但是他会让山治爱他。<br/>即使他仍是一具空白的躯壳。</p><p>就算他之后真的想起来了什么，也没关系。他会把他锁起来，戴上项圈融掉锁扣，除了他之外，他再也不会接触任何人，他们可以继续所有的事情，没人打扰。<br/>他的所有，每分每秒，浑身上下，都是他的。</p><p>他会教会他“爱”。</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>三个小时后他的电话开始疯狂的响动，伊治闭着眼睛都能想象大学城肆虐的大火和化为灰烬的出租屋。他在父亲打来第三个电话时拿起了手机。<br/>“是你做的吗。”父亲问。<br/>“是我。”伊治说。<br/>“你怎么敢——！！！”<br/>“父亲，”伊治打断电话另一边的怒吼，“是您让我杀了他的。”</p><p>电话的另一边沉默了，然后挂断。</p><p>伊治将手机扔在副驾驶，这似乎是他有生以来第一次顶撞父亲。不过此时他已经不在乎了。</p><p>他再次习惯性地看向后视镜，看向他没有任何响动的弟弟。山治在失忆后睡眠一直很浅，且睡不太久，早上这样折腾，还在这样不适合睡觉的环境里睡到现在，看来昨晚真的把他弄的太惨了。</p><p>伊治刚想移回目光，这时他发现有车跟着他。</p><p> </p><p>距离很远，现在还在上一个转弯处。但是天生的敏锐和从小的训练让他立刻起疑，再者就是，这辆车实在是太奇怪了。</p><p>车的体积很大，似乎是一辆房车，颜色是花哨的金黄色，车顶还有一个巨大的狮子头雕像，在阳光下诡异的微笑着。</p><p>这大概能排进最不适合跟踪的车辆排行榜的前三名，伊治皱起眉头，拿出格子里的微型望远镜，更仔细的看向那辆奇怪的车。</p><p>这次他看到更多匪夷所思的细节，有一个男孩从天窗里探出上半身，脖子上系着一顶草帽，笑得比太阳还灿烂，正高声喊着什么。<br/>口型分明就是“山治”。</p><p>伊治立刻想起来了。这是山治那些所谓的朋友之一，在山治死后砸烂了杰尔马旗下的一家制药分公司，要他们把山治交出来。</p><p>伊治几乎能断定这些人发现他们的行踪少不了那个医生的功劳。那个阴险的医生各种行动都十分诡异，在四个月前山治几乎死掉的关头他已经来不及去细查此人的底细，后面竟然也忘记弄清楚，这样完全不是他的性格。<br/>现在一想当时他几乎被另一种生活麻痹了思考。</p><p>该死。</p><p>他咬紧了牙，罪魁祸首还在后车座毫无知觉的沉睡。</p><p>不过没什么好担心的。伊治踩下了油门，想在下一个转弯处甩掉他们。不过只是一帮乳臭未干的孩子，比起杰尔马的人他们简直天真的可怕，从这辆花哨的车就能看出来。<br/>但那辆房车也在加速，以和它体积不相称的速度在道路上灵活驾驶，看来是经过了改造。</p><p>伊治完全没想到他在被杰尔马的人发现之前会被这一群外行如此紧逼。租来的车辆性能很普通，现在车门已经因为高速驾驶发出危险的咔咔声。伊治盯着放在副驾驶上的手枪，还没等他想到什么对策，一声枪响在身后响起。</p><p>他们竟然开枪了。</p><p>从子弹声音来判断他们明显瞄准的是他的轮胎，想逼迫他停下来。<br/>高速移动的两辆车，难道他们不害怕发生意外伤害到山治吗？他们哪里来的胆子？</p><p>他不信这么远的距离他们真的能够开枪射中他的轮胎，在如此双方都在移动的状况下专业狙击手都未必做到，只要再拐过两个弯，他就能彻底甩掉他们。</p><p>他开的更快，踩着油门的脚狠狠踩了下去，后视镜里山治因为有安全带的保护勉强没有被甩出去。</p><p>但此时伊治没有空闲想他的事了。一声尖锐的厉响，他的车猛地停住，轮胎擦在地面发出刺耳的声音。伊治及时用手臂护住头部才没有在挡风玻璃上撞晕，他头晕目眩的睁开眼睛，一意识到他的后轮爆胎了。</p><p>并且是两个。<br/>几乎同时爆胎的两个后轮可以在保证车辆停住的同时不会让车由于惯性滑出道路，而这些人竟然只是第二枪就达到了目的。这么远的距离他们是怎么射中的？山治这些所谓的朋友究竟是什么人？</p><p> </p><p>伊治远远看着那辆怪异的房车越来越近，车顶的狮子头诡异的笑着。车子已经报废，他打开后车门将山治抱了出来，他的弟弟软绵绵的靠在他的怀里，就算刚才剧烈的冲击仍然没有让他清醒。</p><p>而伊治将他抱在怀里，才发现他呼吸滚烫的可怕。</p><p>他的眉头难受的皱着，额头也是滚烫，一直裹着的床单都被汗水湿透了，身体轻轻发着抖。</p><p>微弱的呼吸和昏迷不醒的模样重叠了什么时候的记忆，伊治甚至没发现自己更加焦灼起来，副驾驶上的电话又响起，与此同时那辆房车也近在眼前，伊治后退一步，单手抱住山治，另一只手端平手枪指着停下的房车。</p><p>带着草帽的男孩下了车，伊治记得他的名字。他灵活的跳了下来，满脸都是要重新见到朋友的开心笑容，却在看见伊治怀里山治的样子后降下了嘴角。</p><p>“果然是你。”伊治眯起眼睛，看着接着从车里钻出来的绒线帽医生。他现在甚至穿的还是昨晚站在出租屋门口的那身衣服。医生没有答话，不以为意的笑了一下，双眼快速扫过他抱在怀里的山治，目光一紧，站到草帽少年的身后。</p><p>“把山治还给我。”草帽说道，刚才在车顶看到的满脸的兴奋已经荡然无存，无形的威压笼罩在这个小个子的奇怪男孩身上。车上的人陆续的下来，拿着狙击枪的长鼻子，绿色头发腰上别着三把刀的怪人，橘色头发的女孩子，蓝色头发的下半身只穿三角内裤的男人……太奇怪了，真的太奇怪了。</p><p>山治是怎么认识这些怪人的？他和他们相处的时候是怎样的性格？也是那样冰冷寡言吗？他们会一起谈论什么？这些人在山治的心里有着怎样的地位？<br/>而反过来呢，这个废物到底有多重要，才会让这些人在杰尔马已经宣布山治死亡的前提下的这两年间，还在执着的寻找他并试图拯救他？</p><p>刺入心脏的刺，血液浸透荆棘，情绪又被失控填满，他不了解的，他看不清的，就算时隔两年仍然横在那里，并且让他更加愤怒。但他的手更紧的箍住怀里的人，像是抓着最后一根稻草。</p><p>“为什么要给你？”伊治觉得可笑，“你是他的什么人？”<br/>“我是他的朋友。”草帽直视着他。<br/>“而我是他的哥哥，”伊治说，“你不觉得我的身份更有拥有他的资格吗？”</p><p>“山治不属于任何人。”<br/>“那他更不属于你们。”</p><p>“山治君讨厌你。他绝对不愿意和你在一起。”那个橘色头发的女孩颤抖着说，她从看见山治第一眼就红了眼眶，却仍坚强的站在那儿。<br/>“不，他愿意。”伊治说。</p><p>他不应该和他们在这里废话，他的每一秒都是宝贵的。<br/>伊治知道这时候停下很可能被监控捕捉到，杰尔马的人可能已经在来的路上，但是他的车已经报废了，就算逼面前的人交出他们的车，驾驶着如此显眼的车逃脱追捕更加不现实。<br/>他的前半生从未如此无计可施过。<br/>而如今竟是拜这群小鬼所赐。</p><p>“因为他爱我。”伊治像是在报复什么，怀里的人炙热的吐息喷洒在他的脖颈上，山治在颤抖，一阵一阵像是要醒来，但伊治现在已经不管不顾。</p><p>“是的，他爱我，”伊治说，他笑得更大了，举着枪一步一步逼近这群怪人，“他会听我的话，从不会反抗我。他会给我做饭，我喜欢吃什么他都知道。我不在家的时候他会在玄关等我，和我在一起他会拥抱我亲吻我，”他慢慢的说，他已经不知道自己是在说服面前的人，还是在说服自己，“更重要的是，他会和我做爱。”</p><p>“闭嘴！！”<br/>面前的人很明显被激怒了，一直看似冷静的绿发剑士猛地拔出他的刀，却被旁边的长鼻子拦下，说着什么不能误伤山治的话。草帽少年的眼睛埋在阴影里。</p><p>他知道一切都显而易见，山治不堪的状态，不管是受伤的额角，斑驳的光裸双腿，都被他的伙伴们看的一清二楚。这让伊治有一种扭曲的、报复的快意。</p><p>“他会做到我要求的、你们想象不到的所有事。”</p><p>“你会为你所做的一切付出代价。”看起来最随心所欲的草帽却成了现在唯一和他冷静对话的人。</p><p>“别再沉湎于你们你们之间玩笑一样的友谊，这能代表什么呢？”伊治说，“你们要救他，可两年前他差点死点的时候你们在哪儿？他现在在哪儿？在我这里。”</p><p>“相反的你们也不必太过相信这个人，他是我的弟弟，我了解他，他表现出的一切，不管是什么，那只是他想让你们看到的。别忘了他可是个文斯莫克，这个姓氏在你们的世界里应该足够臭名昭著了吧。他根本不值得你们这样大费周章。”</p><p>对面的人在沉默，伊治希望自己说服了他们，来证明他们的感情不过如此。但是他们的眼神告诉他并不是这样，他们只是不想再和他争论。少年压了压头顶的草帽，“把山治交出来。”</p><p>“而他爱的是我，他会和我在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>有车从伊治的背后驶过来，伊治没有回头就知道是杰尔马的人，他对杰尔马的效率一清二楚。他走偏几步，手臂紧紧箍住山治的身体。</p><p>而道路另一边尽头又有几辆车出现，伊治认出是万国的人，他已经在这儿耽搁太长的时间，这时的他本应早已逃出北海市，但是由于面前这些小鬼，他没有。</p><p>“看啊，所有人都想把他从我这里夺走，”伊治说，远处的三四辆车也停了下来，现在此处已经聚集了三伙人，万国，杰尔马，还有这些山治所谓的伙伴。“之前我怎么没看出这个废物这么抢手。”<br/>目光中尼治从车里下来，还有杰尔马的下属。万国的人在他们身后停车，伊治抱着山治，他的弟弟仍一动不动的伏在他的肩膀上。伊治抬了抬手里的枪，仍然指着山治的伙伴。杰尔马的人在喊伊治少爷。</p><p>他抱住山治的掌心滚烫像被淋上鲜血，他睁开眼睛是猩红，闭上眼睛也是，白天如同黑夜一般，他一生中都没有这样失控的时刻，杰尔马和万国的人围了过来，就在他的身后，他带不走他，他无计可施。</p><p>还有山治的那些伙伴的眼神，他非常讨厌他们的眼神，他们怎么能那么坚定？像是确信一定会夺回山治，明明这个人现在还在他的怀里，而他们已经被包围。他不想看见他们了，至少他要先消灭这样的眼神，至少他要先折断——</p><p>他打开了保险，手指就要扣下扳机。</p><p> </p><p>锥心的疼痛从胸口传来，伊治吃惊的睁大了眼睛，他低下头，看见刚才还在昏迷不醒的山治已经醒来，蓝色的眼睛向上看着他。<br/>他的手里拿着那把水果刀。锋利的刀刃直直插进了他的胸口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9</p><p>他跪在地上的时候怀里的人可以称之为灵巧的跳了下来。</p><p>床单飘落在地上，光裸的双脚接触到地面踉跄了一下才站稳，伶仃的脚踝就在伊治眼前，再往上是斑驳的带着吻痕的苍白双腿。双膝接触地面的那一刻被无限延长，杰尔马的人冲到他的背后，枪械举起的响声，尼治的喊声，刺入胸口的刀刃滚烫的烧到心脏里。</p><p>而他抬起头，看着那双眼睛。</p><p>那双如今看起来无比清醒的蓝眼睛。和眼底那熟悉到尖锐的恐惧和厌恶。</p><p> </p><p>他醒了。</p><p>他想起来了。</p><p>像是有什么堵在胸膛里，让他呼吸都变得艰难，伊治甚至不敢眨眼，像是在怕一秒沉入黑暗。他的嘴角带着伤口，他的腿上有斑驳的青紫，他的脖颈上还隐约可见昨晚险些置他于死地的指痕。但此刻他不再是他。</p><p>山治看着他倒退，他的伙伴在惊呼，向他簇拥过来，而他却头都没回，站在伊治身后的人和他的伙伴之间，张开双臂。<br/>目光清醒，毫不犹豫。他完全知道自己想要什么。</p><p>他什么时候彻底想起来的？这把刀他什么时候藏在身上的？还有刚才简直像是昏迷不醒的沉睡……无数疑问在他脑子里横冲直撞，却完全被他摒弃到一边。只剩下唯一的一个。</p><p>他还记得失忆后所发生的一切吗？这四个月呢？</p><p>伊治急迫的看向他的眼睛，却发现他再次看不懂了，因为面前已经不再是他一片空白的人偶。他永远弄不懂面前这个人，就像他现在也不明白，这个人明明自己脆弱到遍体鳞伤几乎站不稳，为什么还在试图守护什么。</p><p>他要被夺走了。<br/>他要走了。</p><p>万国的人在逼近，杰尔马的人在他身后，而山治的伙伴和伊治隔着山治对峙。无论如何他已经没有办法带着他离开，他要被抓走了，从他这个笼子，塞进另一个笼子里。</p><p>和这紧迫的情形完全不相称的晴空刺痛他的双眼，牵连着胸口的疼痛，那些他抓不住的东西像破冰的游鱼，一幕幕在他眼前闪过。从两年前，到两年后。可能有十几秒，可能也只有一瞬。山治的伙伴狂喜的嚎哭的脸在定格，背后的枪械声叫喊声也归于寂静，而他只是看向他，他的弟弟的金发似乎可以融入阳光。</p><p>感情确实很复杂，堆积起来可能变质也可能崩塌。一点一滴积累起来的东西，可能是一个眼神，一声梦呓，一个背影，一个拥抱或者亲吻，也可能只是像现在，照在他金发上的一缕阳光。</p><p>他就这样被日益侵蚀，心脏像在炭火中滚过，千疮百孔中填入别的东西。</p><p>山治站在他的面前，站在杰尔马的人和他的伙伴之间，保护着他的伙伴。<br/>一时间没人敢贸然开枪误伤杰尔马珍贵的联姻筹码，他们赌不起。</p><p>他在发烧，双颊绯红，金发被汗水浸湿，伊治能看见他的腿都在抖。可是他依然以一副保护的姿态坚定地站在那里，似乎要被抓走的不是自己。</p><p>“……”伊治浸血的喉咙喊出一些意义不明的字眼，他不知道自己说的是什么。山治皱着眉头看着他，似乎他的一点行动都让他更加戒备。万国的人已经开始不耐烦，伊治甚至能听见几米之外子弹上膛的声音。</p><p>阳光有些刺眼，和他的金发真的很像。</p><p>他再次抬起头，“……走吧。”</p><p>“快走啊！！！”</p><p>-<br/>伊治永远不会承认，儿时他也曾有一次溜上那阴暗的阁楼。</p><p>山治已经被关起来，门边没有守卫，甚至没有上锁。伊治的手放在门把手上，迟迟没有推开。</p><p>“是山治吗？”门内突然传来女子的声音。伊治吓了一跳，他当时不过也只有八岁。他左顾右盼的害怕有人发现他在这里，心脏跳得像是要冲出胸膛，但是半晌，他还是推开了那扇漆红色的门。</p><p>是一个不算小的屋子，很整洁，窗帘是白色的，窗前甚至插了一朵快要颓败的康乃馨。和他想象中疯女人的据点一点都不一样。</p><p>“啊啦，不是山治呢。”坐在床上的女人说，她在微笑。“你是伊治对吗？”<br/>伊治看着他的妈妈，长长的，和山治一样的金发遮挡了些许她憔悴的脸庞，她是那样的消瘦，似乎已经被病痛压垮，可是那双蓝眼睛仍然闪着欣喜而温柔的光芒，看着伊治。<br/>她靠着床头坐在床上，微微张开手臂，仿佛在等伊治一个扑过来的拥抱。</p><p>伊治认为山治可能每次都这样做，但是他没有这个打算，只是站在门边，有些戒备的看着这个女人。<br/>女人轻轻放下手臂，但是没有流露出任何失落和不满，仍然那样温柔的看着他。“你的父亲知道你来这里吗？”<br/>“不知道，”伊治说，“我偷偷上来的。”<br/>“你看起来比山治强壮一些呢，”女人还在笑，可是声音有些颤抖，“可以，可以过来让我摸摸你吗？”</p><p>伊治慢慢走了过去，站定在床前，用力盯着面前床单上一道褶皱，他用余光看见女人瘦削的手臂慢慢抬了起来，轻轻放在了他的头上。<br/>说实话那只手有些凉，但是很柔软，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。伊治的记忆里从未有人这样温柔的抚摸过他的头，一种异样的酸胀在他的心脏深处蔓延着，堵得他有些难受，他的心跳得更快了。</p><p>“比山治高一些呢，”他能听见这声音的颤抖，“看起来很健康，平时有乖吗？……”<br/>伊治不吭声，仍然用力看着那道褶皱。那只手便慢慢放下了，余光里它紧紧地揪住了床单。</p><p>他抬起头，看见那个女人眼里流转着水光，看起来马上就要滴落下来。女人看见伊治突然看向他的目光有些慌乱，像是拼尽全力般笑着，“下次……还是不要过来了，被你们的父亲发现又要生气了……”<br/>“唔。”伊治也不知道自己是答应还是没答应，他的心被一种莫名的情绪填充。女人看着他，试探性的问，“山治在哪里？你们怎么没有一起过来？”<br/>“他……”<br/>他被关在地牢里，带着铁头罩，那里有虫子，老鼠，和寒冷的血腥气。<br/>“他在下面帮我放风，怕我被其他人发现。”伊治说。</p><p>他为什么要撒谎？</p><p>“太好了……”女人明显松了口气笑了起来，“这孩子总是来看我，我真的好怕他受到责罚，上次他来看我跟我说父亲生他气将他关在房间里一个小时，我真的担心极了……”<br/>地牢里关了整整一个星期，伊治去看他的时候他正缩在角落里睡着，嘴角带着父亲打出来的血，还在睡梦中哭泣。</p><p>伊治突然笑了起来。<br/>“没关系的妈妈，”他仰着脸大大的笑着说，“我们会照顾他的。”</p><p>女人笑了起来，又向他伸出手，却被一段剧烈的咳嗽打断。她猛地将瘦削的脊背伏在被子上，仿佛要咳出胸腔的声音被阻断在布料里，脊椎似乎要刺破单薄的睡衣。<br/>伊治心惊胆战的看着，看着女人起伏的脊背终于渐渐平息，粗重的喘着气，然后慢慢支起身体。<br/>“对不起……别怕。”女人说，脸上还带着咳的带过用力憋出的绯红，但是她慌乱的解释着，“不要怕，别怕。”</p><p>怕，从来没人跟他说过别怕这句话。<br/>怕是懦弱的表现。只有弱者才会怕，比如在地牢里哭泣的山治。<br/>“我不怕的，”伊治闷闷的说，“我……”<br/>他低着头，突然看到地上盘旋着细细的锁链，延伸到被子里。他伸出手在女人来不及阻止之前就掀开了被子，看见她纤细的右脚踝被锁在了床柱上。</p><p>虽然大概能想到究竟是怎么回事，但是某些事情直白的摆在眼前仍然让伊治感到刺痛，他抬头看向自己的母亲，女人也有些慌乱的看着他，似乎想说些什么，但是两人同时听到门外有异常的响动。<br/>两人像是立刻回过神来，伊治突然被探过身来的母亲抱住。</p><p>侵入鼻腔的味道如此陌生，伊治后知后觉的将它定义为母亲的味道，那样柔软的不同于任何香料的香气，像海一样包容，像阳光一样温暖。这个拥抱是那样的柔软，又是那样的紧，仿佛女人要将他揉进身体里。<br/>但是短短几秒女人就放开了他，向门口的方向推着他，“走吧，快走吧。”</p><p>伊治有些怔忪，但还是依言转过身向门口走去。他的身心还沉浸在刚才那个突如其来的、不同于以往任何事物的拥抱中。他忍不住回头，看着女人的蓝眼睛里溢满了泪水，却仍微笑的看着他。</p><p>“快走吧，下次……”女人停下了，掩住了嘴，但是她又飞快的抬起了头。<br/>“快走吧，”她笑了起来，眼睛弯曲的弧度带出流淌在她脸颊上晶莹的泪水。<br/>“快走吧，妈妈爱你。”</p><p>-<br/>一周后，他们的妈妈死了，彼时山治还被关在地牢里。<br/>她的孩子们谁都没有见到她的最后一面。</p><p>-<br/>“快走吧……”伊治的气音被血阻隔在喉咙里，听起来是那样的嘶哑浑浊。他抬头看着山治，看着山治也用那双和记忆中如此相似的蓝眼睛看着他，“快走！！！”</p><p>那双蓝眼睛有些怔住了，似乎在怀疑自己听到了什么，尼治在他身后吼道，“你他妈疯了吗你在说什么？？”</p><p>伊治也不知道自己在说什么，山治站在他面前，无机质般的蓝色瞳孔看着他的脸。阳光刺得伊治的眼睛有些睁不开。他的金发被镀上一圈柔和的光辉，伊治觉得他从未离他如此遥远过，又觉得他似乎伸手就能触摸。</p><p> </p><p>他正跪在地上，仰视着他。</p><p>一直以来，都是山治跪着，他站着，将阴影和无法抵抗的暴虐投映在他的身上。这二十一年他所做的一切，就是凭借纯力量的差距，蹂躏一个没有还手之力的人。</p><p>而现在是他跪着，山治站着。<br/>他刚刚才意识到，他不知什么时候从一名掠夺者，变成了祈求施舍的那一方。</p><p>他曾花了那么长的时间去弄懂自己究竟想要的是什么，他曾以为自己想要的只是绝对的恐惧和顺从。但人都是贪婪的，得寸进尺的。抵抗的时候想要他顺从，顺从之后又想长时间占有，等到真的达到目的，又开始渴望全身心的依恋。欲壑难填。</p><p>他也许曾占有过他，但他从来没有真正拥有他。</p><p>既然他无法拥有他，也不喜欢他的鸟儿被别人抓住。</p><p> </p><p>“快滚！！！”</p><p>那就别再让我见到你。</p><p> </p><p>山治用难以置信的眼神看着他，眼睛里有了除了那些尖锐的厌恶恐惧之外的东西，他看着他仿佛在看着别人。</p><p>这让伊治几乎想笑。终于我也让你看不懂了吗？</p><p> </p><p>杰尔马的人也开始举起了枪，似乎马上就要冲上去抢人，伊治嘶哑的吼道，“谁敢开枪！！”<br/>“你真的疯了伊治，”尼治的声线非常怪异，“你真的疯了，为了一个废物……”<br/>“闭嘴……”伊治说。</p><p>万国的人并不会听伊治的命令，正在一点点缩小包围圈。山治仍然用复杂的眼神看着伊治，后退了一步，两步，直到一个站不稳跌在那个绿头发剑士的怀里，剑士飞快的护着他上车，来自杰尔马和万国的枪声终于肆无忌惮的响起。</p><p>目光里白色睡衣的影子消失不见，胸口刺骨的疼痛终于开始侵袭，伊治单手撑着地面呕出一口血，然后被杰尔马的人架到车里做紧急伤口处理，尼治坐在他旁边，伊治听见他在打电话和父亲汇报行动失败，伊治知道父亲绝对会勃然大怒，但是他什么都不想管了。</p><p>伊治的衬衫被医生解开，狰狞的伤口暴露在空气中，上面还插着那把小小的水果刀，偏一点的地方能看到四个月前在英国留下的弹痕，再往里面是两年前曾经碎裂的骨骼。</p><p>他疲惫的闭上眼睛又睁开，一秒的黑暗像是沉入深海。阳光透过车窗照亮一缕漂浮的尘埃，让他想起那个意外温情的下午。他还是吻了他。</p><p>那也许是他们之间第一个浅淡的亲吻，他轻轻捧住山治毫无知觉的侧脸，亲吻他破损的双唇。他的手掌感受着他温热的皮肤，抚摸过每一寸他施与他的伤口。室内还弥漫着性爱的腥膻味，被侵蚀的纯白，被驱散的黑暗。</p><p>房间里都是他们的味道，和阳光混在一起，和风混在一起。</p><p>母亲的照片被他紧紧攥在手里。然后被他轻轻放回山治的枕下。</p><p>他重新凑近山治的脸，想吻他再一遍。</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>房车飞速驶离了混乱的现场。将此起彼伏的枪声和叫喊声留在身后。</p><p>山治上了车就瘫软在地上，他还在发烧，四肢冰冷无力，刚才他几乎是凭意志支撑着站在那里。他的头很疼，他觉得他一生都没有这么疲惫的时刻。绿藻头沉默的抱起他，将他放在车辆后方的沙发上。</p><p>乔巴和这名叫罗的医生坐在他的身边，开始为他检查身体，弗兰奇开车，其他围在他身边的人都被两位医生强行赶走了，此刻在远处不安的探着头。他知道他现在多么不堪，身上遍布着昨晚留下的青紫和吻痕，但他现在什么都不想管了。</p><p>重新在这辆车里，在这群人身边，让他立刻死掉他也愿意。</p><p>乔巴在旁边哭，山治想摸摸他的头却发现他似乎连抬起手的力气都没有了。罗接下了乔巴的工作，他检查了山治的眼睑内侧，然后直视着他的眼睛。</p><p>“为了确定失忆是否留下后遗症，我需要知道你有没有缺失的记忆。”他静静地问，“你是否还记得两年前失忆后到现在所经历的一切？”</p><p>阳光透过防弹的车窗照亮一缕漂浮的尘埃，一点一点落在冰冷的玄关，钉死的窗子，那些恐惧，疼痛，惩罚，殴打，死死扣在脚踝上的锁环，磨破手腕的手铐，抓住他头发的手，将他抱进房间的手，抓住他指尖的颤抖的手，抚摸他侧脸的手，在背后注视着他料理的眼睛，印在他额角的温柔的吻，撕裂，咆哮，哭泣，和他一模一样的蓝眼睛，“叫我的名字！！”</p><p>“快走啊！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“不，”山治闭上眼睛，“我什么都不记得了。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>